Café con leche
by Bala-2006
Summary: Condenada a seguir los pasos de su familia, Kagome cree que nunca podrá dedicarse al arte, ni encontrar a una persona a la que amar y que la ame al mismo tiempo por lo que verdaderamente es y no por lo que tiene. Sin embargo, no puede llegar ni a imaginar lo equivocada que está cuando Inuyasha Taisho, conocido por ser un genio, demuestra auténtico y sincero interés por ella.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Odiaba la carrera que estaba estudiando. Los números eran demasiado lógicos, predecibles, aburridos. A ella le gustaba que las cosas no tuvieran explicación, encontrarse con algo desconocido y totalmente ajeno a ella, poder ver algo que le provoque sensaciones, que la hiciera sentir que estaba viva. El doble grado de Administración de Empresas y Derecho Económico no era la respuesta a sus verdaderas necesidades. Era la respuesta a lo que su padre deseaba para su familia.

Los Higurashi eran una familia famosa. Su abuelo, Neyman Higurashi, creó todo un imperio de la nada y se hizo con el monopolio de los estudios de nanotecnología. Él, por supuesto, no era científico. Era un hombre de negocios que se inició como bróker en Wall Street. Allí, hizo una inversión muy arriesgada que dio como fruto su gran fortuna. Se convirtió en el único dueño de una de las empresas más avanzadas y prometedoras del sector. Sus acciones empezaron a valer millones y él se hizo con la dirección de la empresa. En las revistas de la época, lo apodaron _El humilde afortunado_. No sabían hasta qué punto estaban equivocados.

Su abuelo hizo trampas. Nunca llegó a saber cómo, pero pudo hacerse con el informe de producción de la empresa, un documento confidencial cuyo contenido podría hacer rico a un hombre. Así fue como supo dónde debía invertir para salir del estancamiento social de la vida media. No era en absoluto humilde; era un hombre codicioso que solo pensaba en amasar fortuna. No dudó en jactarse ante sus nietos de cómo consiguió su imperio en un vano intento de transmitirles su obsesivo amor por el dinero. Con su hijo, el que era su padre, funcionó y también con sus hermanos; no con ella. Ella no sentía ninguna clase de amor por el dinero y no deseaba en absoluto que en su mirada se reflejara el brillo de la avaricia, al igual que en el resto de su familia.

Tal vez fue por eso que se convirtió en la incomprendida de la familia, la oveja negra, una paria total para todos ellos. Su padre apenas podía mirarla a la cara sin demostrar lo decepcionado que estaba con ella. Para él, su hija no era más que un número a final de mes: el gasto que ella suponía. Por eso, mes a mes, la citaba en su despacho para decirle cuánto se había gastado en ella entre la mensualidad de su carísima y exclusiva universidad, su alimentación, vestuario y otros gastos. Su intención era que ella le agradeciera lo buen padre que era a pesar de que no fuera la hija que él esperaba. Por eso, mantenía la boca cerrada y asentía con la cabeza cuando terminaba su discurso sobre lo afortunada que era de haber nacido en la familia Higurashi. No comprendía que ella odiaba los cimientos sobre los que se formó la familia, que no compartía su amor por el dinero, que tenía alma. Un alma artística.

Su amor por el arte se desarrolló en su infancia, cuando la apuntaron a clase de pintura después del colegio. Su padre decía que las señoritas debían aprender música, danza y pintura después de clase mientras que los varones practicaban fútbol, deportes de lucha y equitación. Inconscientemente, fue él quien le puso delante todas las herramientas para desarrollar su pasión. Pintó como si su pincel se tratara de una cámara fotográfica, ansiosa por captar cada instante de la vida. Practicó ballet con la gracia de un cisne y la pasión de una pareja de jóvenes amantes. Tocó el piano a diario en un vano intento por llegar a alcanzar una melodía mínimamente parecida a la que para ella sería la música de los ángeles. También practicó equitación a escondidas porque sus padres consideraban que una señorita bien educada no debía montar sobre un caballo. Fue por eso que lo perdió todo. Uno de sus hermanos la descubrió y se lo contó a su padre. Como castigo, él se lo arrebató todo.

¿Por qué estudiaba algo que odiaba? Porque su padre no le dio otra opción, ni siquiera la de no estudiar. Se ocupó de convertirla en una debutante porque una dama debía serlo. Sabía que a sus espaldas barajaba la posibilidad de casarla con alguno de los debutantes que conoció allí. Todos eran odiosos. Estudiaba la carrera de la familia en la facultad que su abuelo rehabilitó por completo para sus intereses económicos de empresa. Se suponía que todo Higurashi debía estudiar allí, fuera hombre o mujer. Ella no lograba entenderlo. Una carrera que no le gustaba para no trabajar nunca. Su padre dejó bien claro que, a diferencia de sus hermanos, ella no ocuparía puestos directivos de la empresa familiar. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo una mujer? Tampoco consentiría que buscara trabajo en otro sitio. Su padre ya había decidido su futuro; sus días de soltería se iban reduciendo.

Siempre había sido más aplicada en los estudios que sus hermanos mayores y, por ello, había recibido unas notas magníficas que superaban con creces las de ellos. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para demostrarle a su padre que podría ser una mujer autosuficiente con un futuro brillante. Él solo veía a una mujer, lo que suponía una molestia, como su madre. Sonomi Higurashi había sido una preciosa heredera. Tenía todas las facultades que su padre consideraba aceptables en una mujer: era bonita, inteligente, sabía cuándo debía estar callada, discreta, recatada y reconocía la importancia de perpetuar y aumentar la fortuna familiar. Aún con todo, ella solo era otro número a final de mes como su hija. Nada que tuviera auténtico valor.

Podría haberse aliado con su madre de no ser por su lado más oscuro. Bajo esa fachada de mujer perfecta que su madre mantenía en público, se ocultaba una mujer avariciosa y calculadora. Sus intereses eran los mismos que los de su padre y, por eso, no le importaba en absoluto que él antepusiera los negocios a su relación o su familia completa. Para su madre, ella era una tonta por no disfrutar de las ventajas de ser una Higurashi, por no querer ser como ellos. No tenían muy buena relación a decir verdad.

Sus tres hermanos mayores eran una tortura. El mayor de todos era Takumi y siempre se había paseado con la cabeza bien alta por ser el hijo mayor y el futuro presidente de la empresa. El mediano de los tres se llamaba Kaito y en su mirada se veía el brillo enfermizo de un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con la vicepresidencia. El menor era Souta, quien tuvo muchas posibilidades hasta que sus hermanos lo pervirtieron. En la actualidad, esperaba agazapado en las sombras esperando a que Kaito quitara de en medio a Takumi para luego ocuparse de él. No se llevaban nada bien entre ellos. La rivalidad por conseguir la empresa familiar los cegaba. Frente a su padre simulaban ser el trío de hermanos ideal que cooperaría para expandir aún más la empresa. Eso era justo lo que quería su padre. Solo había una ocasión en la que se unían realmente y olvidaban sus viejas rencillas: cuando ella aparecía. Los tres habían hecho piña para ignorarla o para martirizarla. ¿De qué tenían tanto miedo? No sería ella quien les robara la presidencia.

Su casa era como un campo de batalla en el que ella tenía las de perder. Por esa razón, intentaba no llamar demasiado la atención. No pedía nada que no le fuera absolutamente necesario, ni se dirigía hacia ningún miembro de la familia sin haber sido llamada. No salía con nadie, no invitaba a nadie a casa, no vestía con ropa ostentosa y evitaba a la prensa. Los escándalos sexuales de sus hermanos con famosas súper modelos llevaban a su padre por el camino de la amargura. Casi semanalmente tenía que sobornar a algún paparazzi para evitar mala publicidad de la familia.

Nunca había tenido amigos. Una vez, cuando era niña y la llevaron a un campamento muy exclusivo de verano, creyó hacer amigas, mas solo la perseguían porque sus padres les ordenaron que la tuviera contenta. Todos hacían la pelota a su familia. No volvió a hacer amigos hasta el instituto. Una chica becada que logró entrar en su exclusivo instituto por sus buenas notas se convirtió en todo el apoyo que ella siempre deseó. Llegó tan lejos su amistad que hasta la invitó a la casa. Allí, descubrió su verdadera naturaleza. Perseguía a sus hermanos en busca de un matrimonio ventajoso y logró acostarse con el mediano, a quien no le importaba que la muchacha tuviera solo quince años. Después, la echó de la casa como si fuera una prostituta. Ella no hizo nada para protegerla tras conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Su plan era no volver a hablarle hasta que descubrió que había desaparecido un huevo de fabergé carísimo de su madre. Intentó reclamarlo, pero su "amiga" se hizo la tonta y se rio de ella. Se inventó que se le rompió a ella para no admitir frente a su familia que fue engañada.

Desde entonces, no volvió a relacionarse con nadie por miedo a que intentaran aprovecharse de nuevo de ella. No quería amigas deseosas de atrapar a uno de sus hermanos o ladronas especialistas. Tampoco quería novios increíblemente amables que veían en ella el símbolo del dólar en lugar de su alma. Había un vacío en su corazón que no podía llenar. Una necesidad de sentir el calor humano de otra persona que la abrazara y la quisiera. ¿Existía esa persona capaz de ver en su interior?

― En pie.

El profesor de economía entró en el aula acompañado de su ayudante. Aquel profesor era una supuesta eminencia en su campo. Aconsejó en alguna ocasión a la empresa de su padre y se jactaba de haber instruido tanto al propio Takeo Higurashi como a sus cuatro hijos. Cuando leyó su apellido por primera vez en clase, una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro e insistió en que tuvieran una tutoría privada en la que le aseguró que era consciente de su intelecto superior y su avanzado estado en la materia. Luego, le preguntó por su padre y sus hermanos e insistió en que les diera recuerdos de su parte. En respuesta, su padre donó más dinero a la facultad y se sacó una fotografía para el periódico dándole la mano a ese profesor. Odió estar metida en todo aquello.

El ayudante del profesor era el alumno prodigio de la universidad: Inuyasha Taisho. A sus veinticinco años, lo tenía todo. Entró en la facultad para estudiar el mismo doble grado que ella y lo terminó un año antes de lo previsto con una media de matrícula de honor. Mientras realizaba un máster internacional, inició también un grado de programa de desarrollo directivo. Actualmente, se encontraba en su último año de doctorado y ya había terminado su tercer grado en economía. Decían que era un genio. Muchas empresas le habían hecho grandes y jugosas ofertas que él había rechazado. Decía que no escogería hasta finalizar con su doctorado. Su padre también deseaba que trabajara para él. Lo conoció por Souta, quien compartió clase con el genio, y, desde entonces, le tenía el ojo echado.

Además de su inteligencia excepcional, Inuyasha era guapísimo y encantador. No había mujer que no se volviera para mirarlo una segunda vez por la calle; todas las alumnas de la facultad estaban locas por él. Tampoco le extrañaba. No se veía todos los días hombres tan bien formados como Inuyasha Taisho. Su metro noventa de altura y la potente masa muscular que se adivinaba bajo su ropa solo eran añadidos a su belleza natural. El cabello plateado del joven había puesto de moda ese color entre los chicos de la facultad y entre algunas chicas que se hicieron mechas que luego le mostraron. Él lo llevaba cortado justo en la nuca, con un corte desenfadado y despuntado que le hacía parecer un rebelde. El piercing en forma de bola que llevaba en la ceja izquierda y su nombre en celta tatuado sobre la yugular acrecentaba esa rebeldía. Sus ojos eran dorados, del color del oro, e intensos. Nunca había visto a alguien con tanta profundidad en la mirada, era hipnótico. Tenía la nariz aguileña, los labios finos con una hermosa y recta sonrisa blanca y el mentón fuerte. ¡Era un dios!

Empezaron los cuchicheos. Podía escuchar a Kikio Tama y a su séquitos de arpías, sentadas frente a ella, comentando lo bueno que estaba Inuyasha. Todos los días ponían exactamente la misma canción cuando él entraba en clase. Como Kikio era supuestamente la más despampanante de todas, tenía el derecho exclusivo de aspirar a pedirle una cita a Inuyasha. Él la había rechazo en numerosas ocasiones, mas no perdía la esperanza y seguía obcecada, decidida a que fuera suyo. No se daba cuenta de que era un ser humano, de que no podía poseerlo.

El profesor dio inicio a la clase. Corrigieron un par de ejercicios que mandó de deberes y empezó a dar una de sus aburridísimas y poco imaginativas charlas sobre los altibajos de la economía. Tomó apuntes en silencio, acostumbrada al murmullo de sus compañeros, y respiró hondo al terminar la clase. Hora de volver a casa.

― Debéis entregar el informe de caso a Inuyasha. Al entregarlo, recordad que debéis enseñar la tarjeta universitaria.

Tomó su informe de caso y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras cerraba la mochila. De repente, lo escuchó caer al suelo.

― ¡Uy! ― exclamó Kikio al otro lado de la mesa ― Lo siento, Higurashi.

Jamás se creería una disculpa suya. Kikio le sonrió como si se creyera superior y pisó su informe, otra vez "sin querer", antes de salir al corredor de entre las mesas. Se acuclilló y tomó el informe. Menos mal que lo había encuadernado. Solo tuvo que limpiar con la mano cualquier posible resto de polvo sobre el plástico transparente. Menos mal que lo había encuadernado.

En la universidad, había sucedido algo extraño. Los profesores, como ya era costumbre, la adoraban, y no perdían oportunidad de hacer mención de su apellido. Sus compañeros eran significativamente diferentes a los del instituto. Se habían dividido en dos tipos: los que le tenían miedo y los que la odiaban abiertamente. Los que le tenían miedo, agachaban la cabeza al pasar a su lado y la espiaban con mirada ansiosa. Los que la odiaban abiertamente, intentaban por todos los medios ponerle la zancadilla siendo desagradables y tramposos. Había aprendido a protegerse de ellos cuando le robaron un trabajo en primero y le cambiaron el nombre.

Al salir al corredor, alguien la empujó de nuevo adentro.

― ¡Cuida por dónde vas, Higurashi!

Naraku Tatewaki era tan desagradable como Kikio e incluso más. Su familia también era adinerada, pero ni de lejos tanto como la de ella. Había llegado a la conclusión de que por eso la odiaba tanto.

Fue la última en llegar a la mesa en la que habitualmente Inuyasha recogía los trabajos. Kikio seguía allí, suplicando. Al parecer, no había hecho el informe porque la muy descarada, tal y como admitió en voz alta, estaba demasiado ocupada relajándose en el SPA. La respuesta de Inuyasha, aún con sus atrevidas proposiciones, fue la misma que para cualquier otro alumno. Dejó bien claro que tenía un cero en ese trabajo y se mostró aburrido ante sus provocaciones.

Kikio se terminó marchando echa un basilisco. Al fin era su turno. Dejó el trabajo dentro de la caja y le entregó el carné universitario. Esperó con la cabeza gacha a que le diera el visto bueno para marcharse. Con la cabeza tan gacha que se le resbalaron las gafas desde el puente de la nariz hasta casi la punta. Las agarró a tiempo y las colocó en su lugar. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya no examinaba su carné, estaba demasiado ocupado estudiándola a ella. Eso la avergonzó, y le ardieron las mejillas. ¿Por qué él era tan fascinante?

― Todo está correcto. ― dijo al fin.

Claro que lo estaba. Asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Tenía un largo camino en bicicleta hasta su casa. No quería que el chófer fuera a recogerla en la limusina.

― ¡Espera!

Detuvo la marcha y se volvió al escucharle.

― ¿Querrías ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Si hubiera sido una chica diferente, habría creído que Inuyasha le estaba pidiendo una cita. No obstante, ella se conocía, sabía cuáles eran sus limitaciones y sus fortalezas, y que se esforzaba por aparentar al cien por cien que no había nada que pudiera ofrecer a otra persona. No, aquello no era una cita. No cometería el error de ilusionarse o de aceptar para alimentar su fantasía.

― No.

La vio marchar con los ojos como platos. Era la primera vez que una mujer rechazaba una cita con él. No era por ser prepotente, pero tenía mucho éxito con el sexo opuesto, tanto que llegaba a sufrir acoso sexual por parte de chiquillas como Kikio Tama. Algo tendría de bueno si tantas mujeres habían decidido que él debía ser su pareja ideal. No entendía entonces por qué no le gustaba a Kagome Higurashi, y, eso, al mismo tiempo, la volvió mucho más atractiva.

Se fijó en Kagome Higurashi antes de conocer su apellido. El primer día que entró en el aula como ayudante del profesor, la vio a ella entre todo el mar de hormonas que lo examinaban ansiosas. Estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, encogida y sola, esforzándose por no llamar la atención de nadie. Eso lo atrajo. Por eso, pasó toda la hora de clase observándola. Ella era encantadora y no podía ocultarlo, no a él. Su melena azabache ondulado recogida en una trenza francesa era un regalo de los dioses. Brillaba y lanzaba destellos con cada rayo que entraba por la ventana. Su piel era preciosa, la más bonita que había visto nunca; parecía de porcelana por el color tan claro, y le picaban los dedos por las ganas de acariciarla para poner a prueba su suavidad. Sus ojos eran del color del chocolate, enmarcados por unas muy femeninas pestañas, pero no se veían nada favorecidos por las gafas de pasta negra tan grandes que ella llevaba siempre. Su nariz tan pequeña y respingona tenía tanta gracia que lo tentaba a besarla. Sus facciones, en general, eran suaves, femeninas y delicadas a excepción de sus labios. Tenía unos labios hechos para el pecado. Tan gruesos y rosados, lo llamaban.

¡Kagome le encantaba! No le importaba en absoluto lo que ella pudiera ocultar bajo sus jerséis anchos y sus faldas hasta los tobillos. Le daba igual que estuviera gorda o delgada, que tuviera el cuerpo lleno de manchas o que estuviera operada. ¡No importaba! Ella ya lo había impresionado. Con su angelical rostro, el encantador halo de bondad que la rodeaba y su fina indiferencia hacia lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella, lo había enamorado por completo. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo como aquello. Fue como si un rayo lo atravesara y cada día se volvía más intenso. Kagome Higurashi era maravillosa.

Su apellido era lo único que le causaba dudas. ¿Cómo un ángel semejante podía estar emparentada con esa asquerosa familia podrida de dinero? No salía de su asombro cuando el profesor leyó por primera vez su nombre y apellido. Había ido a clase con Souta Higurashi, y no tenía nada bueno que decir sobre ese espécimen. Era un manipulador nato, un mentiroso de cuidado y un misógino. No le extrañaría en absoluto que se dedicara a torturar a su hermana pequeña. Del padre, sorprendentemente, aún no sabía nada. A lo mejor, consideraba que él no era lo bastante bueno para formar parte de su imperio. Tampoco le importaba. Tendrían que llevarlo atado, amordazado y muerto a su empresa para que él pusiera un pie allí.

A decir verdad, tuvo miedo de que su inocente comportamiento solo se tratara de una tapadera. Su hermano era un buen actor frente a los profesores y las mujeres, pero muy descuidado ante los de su propio sexo. ¿Y si la hermana había conseguido mejorar la técnica del hermano mayor? Estuvo en la incertidumbre durante un par de semanas, estudiándola tanto dentro como fuera de clase, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Kagome Higurashi no podría mentir ni a la almohada. Si alguien no era consciente de que las cosas no estaban bien en su casa y en su vida en general era porque no la miraba con suficiente atención.

Era tan callada que parecía como si continuamente se esforzara por morderse la lengua. De hecho, alguna vez tuvo la sensación de que en verdad lo hacía. Evitaba el conflicto por todos los medios, y, para ello, debía permitir que sus compañeros de clase le mangonearan. ¿Cuántos conflictos no habría podido evitar en su propio hogar para que acabara haciendo un voto de silencio? Además, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encogida, como si temiera que alguien fuera a atacarla en cualquier momento. En más de una ocasión, la vio saltar asustada cuando uno de sus compañeros se cruzaba inesperadamente en su camino. Se aprovechaban de sus sobresaltos para torturarla. Apenas sonreía. En una ocasión, un día templado de otoño en el que llegaba una agradable brisa a la universidad, le pareció ver el inicio de una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, como si se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Kagome frunció el ceño y destruyó por completo esa ocasión de ser feliz.

Aun con todo, era la mujer más fuerte que jamás había conocido. Se necesitaba mucha fortaleza para mantener esa fachada a diario. El problema era que la joven no era consciente de su propia fortaleza, de su valía. No sabía que tenía muchísimo que ofrecer a otra persona, a un hombre. Tal vez, a él. Le gustaba muchísimo lo que veía y lo que no podía ver con algo tan simple como un par de ojos. Takeo Higurashi era un idiota. Su mayor tesoro estaba en su casa, frente a sus ojos, y lo despreciaba.

Conocer a Kagome le hizo reflexionar sobre sí mismo y replantearse la vida de otro modo. Siempre pensó que los ricos tenían una vida mucho más sencilla. Souta Higurashi y demás alumnos adinerados de esa universidad, le demostraron que así era. Ellos eran tan diferentes. Él nació en un barrio pobre de otra ciudad y se crió sin cientos de juguetes, ropa de diseño o criados que lo atendieran. Solo eran su madre y él, ya que su padre murió poco después de nacer él en un desafortunado accidente. A los dieciocho años, no se pudo sacar el carné de conducir porque no tenía dinero para pagarlo. Ahora bien, obtuvo una magnífica beca para la mejor universidad del estado que perfectamente compensaba la falta de un coche. Dejar atrás a su madre fue difícil, pero se dijo a sí mismo que volvería con algo mejor que ofrecerle para que terminara su vida en paz y no trabajando de sol a sol. También trabajó mientras se sacaba la carrera para mejorar su vida. La residencia se la cubría la beca, pero a él no le gustaba estar rodeado de esa gente hipócrita. Se alquiló un apartamento en el que todavía vivía, ahorró para sacarse el carné de conducir y comprarse un coche de segunda mano con el que visitar a su madre, aprendió alemán y francés, empezó a completar su biblioteca personal y tuvo más que unos vaqueros gastados y un par de camisas que ponerse.

No le interesaba acumular mucha riqueza, ni que se hablara de él. No estudiaba economía para ser un tiburón. Solo quería comprender por qué unos tenían tanto mientras que otros tenían tan poco. Quería cambiar el sistema, y la única forma de hacerlo era desde dentro. Él se conformaba con ganar suficiente como para asegurar el futuro de su madre y el de su propia familia cuando la formara. Ya tenía muy claro quién sería su esposa, solo necesitaba enamorarla. Sería mucho más sencillo si ella fuera capaz de mirarlo a los ojos…

Recogió la caja con los informes de los estudiantes y se dirigió hacia el despacho del director de su tesis. Aquel profesor le parecería respetable de no ser porque se dedicaba a lamerle el culo a los Higurashi. Era el mejor en su campo, por eso lo eligió. Su obsesión con Takeo Higurashi y con sus hijos era un desagradable añadido que soportaría hasta presentar su tesis doctoral ese mismo año. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que dejaría la docencia y correría a ser el perrito faldero de Takeo Higurashi en su empresa si se lo pidiera. Aquel era el sueño "secreto" de su tutor. Ni siquiera se leía los trabajos de Kagome, directamente los calificaba con un diez y pasaba al siguiente. Sorprendido por ese comportamiento, él se había tomado su tiempo en leer lo que Kagome escribía, para que su esfuerzo no fuera en vano. Ella era muy buena, pero le faltaba pasión. No le gustaban los números. Eso hacía que un trabajo de diez no fuera excelente.

― He visto lo que has hecho.

Kikio lo esperaba apoyada contra una columna en lo que ella creía que era una postura sexi. A él no le resultó tan sexi a pesar de su buen tipo. Ignoró su comentario y prosiguió su camino.

― No deberías hacerle ilusiones a esa pobre tonta.

Al escucharla, dejó de caminar. Le cabreaba que siempre se estuvieran metiendo con alguien tan bueno e inocente como Kagome.

― No estando yo…

― La única tonta aquí eres tú. ― dejó bien claro ― Debes de ser muy tonta para no darte cuenta de que no te soporto.

El rostro de Kikio se ensombreció por su respuesta. Al fin dejó entrever cuál era el verdadero rostro que ocultaba bajo una falsa máscara de cordialidad frente a algunos compañeros.

― ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ― le chilló ― ¡Ella…!

― Ella no pinta nada en esta discusión. ― mantuvo la calma en su tono ― Será mejor que dejes esta estúpida pataleta y te marches antes de que me cabree de verdad. No me gustan los numeritos.

― ¡Ella te gusta de verdad!

¿Gustarle? ¡Le encantaba! Estaba loco por Kagome Higurashi, y ella se comportaba como si él no existiera.

― Adiós, Kikio. ― pasó a su lado sin mirarla tan siquiera ― En vez de perder tanto el tiempo, deberías estudiar. ¡Te hará falta!

Dejó los informes en el despacho de su tutor y llegó a una conclusión: no debía rendirse, ni desanimarse. Kagome no era una chica fácil, eso lo atrajo entre otras cosas. Tenía que ser muy paciente con ella, demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran auténticos e insistirle mucho. No iba a desanimarse por la negativa de ese día. Al contrario, aquel solo era el inicio de su romance.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cuando publiqué la semana pasado, lo hice con prisas, así que no tuve tiempo de saludar tan siquiera. Información del fanfic: está compuesto de cinco capítulos sin epílogo. Sobre la regularidad de publicaciones: cada domingo, como siempre. No obstante, tengo que avisar que el próximo domingo día 30 no habrá publicación porque estaré en la Halloween Party en Disney, por lo que se retrasará esto a la semana siguiente, al día 6.**

 **Con todo esto, espero que os guste y que paséis un Halloween tan horroroso como sea posible.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

No le apetecía entrar en clase ese día. No quería que nadie que la conociera pudiera verla en esa guisa. De hecho, ni ella misma se reconocía cuando se miraba en el espejo en la limusina de su familia. Odiaba que la llevaran en limusina. ¿Por qué no pudo oponerse a toda aquella farsa? ¿Por qué era siempre el eslabón débil de la cadena?

Esa no era ella. Solo era el resultado de lo que su padre consideraba aceptable que apareciera frente a una cámara. Nunca llevaba vestidos como aquel, ni se arreglaba de esa forma. No ponía en duda que aquel vestido de Dior fuera precioso, mas no le hacía sentirse ella misma; no era auténtica, ni natural. Se ajustaba tanto a su cuerpo que incluso le costaba respirar. Para ella, una persona incapaz de mirarse en el espejo desnuda y verse a sí misma, aquello era mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a enseñar. Por lo menos, era de color azul marino y no de un color chillón. Debía admitir que el tejido le gustaba y los botones dorados para atarse el vestido en la parte frontal del cuerpo eran una decoración excelente. Habría preferido que la cubriera hasta los tobillos y no solo hasta las rodillas. Las sandalias de tacón de aguja de Jimmy Cho amenazaban con tirarla al suelo a cada paso. Deseaba terminar cuanto antes.

Su padre decía que debía parecer una digna hija suya, una señorita de la alta sociedad, una Higurashi. Ella no se sentía así ese día. En realidad, nunca se había sentido una Higurashi. Por más que la decoraran como si fuera un arbolito de navidad, no se sentiría así. Solo daba el pego de cara al exterior. Ni las perlas de la familia que llevaba a modo de pendientes y el collar podrían hacerla sentir más Higurashi. Desearía ser invisible en esos momentos. ¿Por qué tenía que salir en ese dichoso reportaje?

― _Quieren mostrar mi lado familiar. Esta es una gran oportunidad para hacer buena publicidad de la empresa. Tienen que vernos como una familia unida, feliz y perfecta._ _―_ _anunció el padre antes de volverse hacia ella_ _―_ _He encargado ropa decente para ti. No puedes aparecer de cualquier forma en las revistas. ¿Qué pensarían de la familia?_

Y no le dejó más opción. Le obligó a vestirse de esa forma, a dejar que la maquillaran, a viajar en limusina para ir a clase. Decía que no le daría tiempo a ir andando y que ni por asomo se subiría en la bicicleta con ese vestido. La dura mirada de su padre no dio lugar a quejas. Su única opción era obedecer.

Cogió el enorme y poco práctico bolso de Prada que se vio obligada a cargar y salió de la limusina cuando se detuvo frente a la facultad. Más de una cabeza se giraba para mirarla salir. Allí había muchos estudiantes ricos, pero ninguno que viajara en limusina. Iban a la universidad en sus propios coches. Ojalá ella supiera conducir para no tener que pasar esa vergüenza pública al salir de la limusina. Respiró hondo, intentando aparentar que no le amedrentaban las miradas de los otros estudiantes, y caminó por el campus hacia su aula. Solo sería ese día. No tendría que volver a aparecer así vestida. No se dejaría hacer aquello en una segunda ocasión.

Entró en el aula unos minutos antes de la hora. Algunos alumnos ya estaban en su lugar y levantaron la cabeza para estudiarla. Inuyasha, para su desgracia, también estaba allí. La miró como si fuera una aparición. Eso solo acrecentó su timidez. En las últimas semanas, Inuyasha le había invitado a tomar café después de clase cada día. Había rechazado todas y cada una de las invitaciones. No podía permitirse el lujo de aceptar. No debía hacerse ilusiones.

Pasó a su lado, saludando en un susurro, y se dirigió hacia su sitio habitual, donde tomó asiento. Sacó el teléfono móvil y se sorprendió de ver que tenía alertas de mensajes. Cinco mensajes, cada uno de un miembro de su familia. Su padre le pedía que aparentara ser la persona más feliz del mundo y que ni si le ocurriera poner esa cara de mustia que tenía siempre. Su madre le decía que debía sonreír aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo por la familia. Takumi le recordaba que estaba en juego el buen nombre de la familia. Kaito la amenazaba con convertir su vida en un infierno si hacía algo que los avergonzara. Souta afirmaba que era un desastre, pero que debía hacer que no se notara. Los mensajes de la familia siempre eran tan agradables…

Guardó de nuevo el Iphone en el bolso y masculló una maldición en voz baja. Esa noche le iba a doler la mandíbula de tanto sonreír para contentar a su familia. Si se esforzaba por hacer lo que ellos pedían, no le molestarían; volverían a olvidar que ella existía por un tiempo. Al final, al aceptar llevar a cabo todo aquel paripé, era tan hipócrita como esa familia a la que criticaba.

Llegó a sus oídos el sonido de unas ruidosas carcajadas, propias de personas a las que no les importaba en lo más mínimo encontrarse en un lugar de estudio donde podían estar molestando a otros estudiantes. Ni siquiera necesitaba echar un vistazo para saber que esas risas procederían de Naraku Tatewaki y su séquito de idiotas. En esa universidad, había de todo: alumnos que estaban allí solo porque podían pagarlo, alumnos que estaban allí obligados por sus familias, alumnos que solo buscaban una carrera que les diera mucho dinero, alumnos que hacían grandes sacrificios para poder pagar sus estudios y alumnos que sufrían mes a mes para aprobar cada asignatura. Ella pertenecía al grupo de alumnos que estaba allí obligado por su familia y Naraku al de alumnos que podían permitírselo. En ambos caso, eran patéticos.

Respiró hondo y sacó una diminuta libreta del bolso. Normalmente, llevaba su archivador con separadores, fundas y folios para tomar apuntes, pero, ese día, no podía llevarlo con ella. Por esa razón, iba a tener que tomar apuntes en esa ridícula libreta. Se sentía como si fuera Kikio Tama yendo a clase en tacones y tomando apuntes de esa forma tan vergonzosa. ¡Ella era una alumna seria!

― ¡Menudo cambio Higurashi! ― sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo ― ¿Dónde guardabas todo eso?

A muy buen recaudo, lejos de un cerdo como él. Ignoró por completo su pregunta y escribió la fecha en la libreta. Al parecer, no debió ser lo bastante tajante con su negativa a dirigirle la palabra tan siquiera, puesto que Naraku tomó asiento a su lado. ¿Desde cuándo Naraku se sentaba a su lado? De hecho, nadie se sentaba con ella nunca, desde que podía recordar.

― Me equivoqué contigo Higurashi. ― le rozó el brazo desnudo ― Veo que no estás nada mal.

Nunca le había sentado tan mal un piropo y eso que no recibía demasiados. Frunció el ceño y luchó por contenerse. ¿Quién sabía si habría algún paparazzi por allí? Su padre no se lo perdonaría.

― Tú y yo podríamos ir a dar una vuelta en mi coche después de clase.

Convencido de que ella aceptaría, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. ¡Qué estúpido! No saldría con él ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra y la supervivencia de la raza humana dependiera de ellos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle una cita? ¿Cómo podía creer que ella se acostaría con él? La había maltratado desde que se conocieron. Con esa última demostración, solo le dejaba claro que el aspecto era lo único que le importaba. No le gustaban esa clase de personas.

― No iré contigo a ninguna parte. ― dijo al fin.

― Claro que sí. ― continuó, ignorándola ― No tienes que ser tímida. Ya sé que te estoy concediendo un gran honor.

¿Hablaba en serio? Si encima se creería que era un regalo del cielo para la población femenina…

― Te he dicho que no.

― Lo harás, Higurashi.

Y. para demostrar que estaba dispuesto a obligarla, la abrazó. El inesperado ataque la tomó por sorpresa, pero solo necesitó unos segundos para empezar a empujarlo y a oponer resistencia. Jamás le perdonaría que estuviera montando ese numerito en clase. ¿Quién se creería que era ella? No era una tonta como Kikio Tama que medía a los hombres por el tamaño de su cartera y su cara bonita. Aspiraba a algo más y no tenía por qué soportar que se la tratara de esa forma.

― No te resistas, Higurashi.

¿Acaso nadie iba a hacer nada? En respuesta a su pregunta, Inuyasha Taisho agarró una muñeca de Naraku y la retorció, obligándolo a gemir de dolor, y a apartarse. Aprovechó esos instantes para alejarse lo máximo posible, pegándose al marco de la ventana para recomponerse.

― Los hombres que atacan de esa forma a las mujeres son despreciables. ― afirmó Inuyasha.

No podría estar más de acuerdo con él. Naraku se rindió al percatarse de que la fuerza de Inuyasha era muy superior a la suya y se marchó. Sin embargo, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Inuyasha que no auguraba nada bueno antes de salir del aula escupiendo fuego.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó Inuyasha ― ¿Te ha hecho daño?

― E‐Estoy bien… ― musitó.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe a secretaría para poner una denuncia?

Según el reglamento de la universidad, un alumno tenía derecho a denunciar a otro por su mal comportamiento. Entonces, la comisión directiva estudiaría los hechos y le pondría la correspondiente sanción al alumno denunciado en base a la gravedad de su delito. El acoso sexual era uno de los delitos más inadmisibles de la facultad. Según hasta donde llegara, podía llegar incluso a ser razón de expulsión definitiva. Su padre no le perdonaría un escándalo como aquel.

― No es necesario…

― ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya de rositas? ― exclamó incrédulo ― ¡Es un cerdo!

Y ella no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Aún no se podía creer que Kagome no hubiera denunciado a ese mal nacido. Él no podía poner la maldita denuncia en su nombre, tenía que ponerla el alumno damnificado. Por eso le costó una infinidad morderse la lengua y soportar que ella continuara compartiendo clase con el otro. Aunque la historia no acabó allí. Más tarde, ese mismo día, recibiría una buena bronca de su tutor, quien había recibido una llamada del padre de Naraku afirmando que él había golpeado a su hijo. Entonces, se vio en la obligación de explicarle lo que sucedió en clase y cómo acontecieron los hechos. Al escucharlo, su tutor se disculpó con él, y, excepcionalmente, le permitieron poner una denuncia en nombre de otro alumno. A nadie en la universidad le interesaba disgustar a un Higurashi. Naraku fue expulsado una semana y estaba bajo amenaza de otra expulsión más severa en caso de repetirse los cargos.

Al final, se salió con la suya. No de la forma que a él le habría gustado, pero consiguió algo. No podía permitir que Naraku se librara de un buen escarmiento por su comportamiento. Eso sí, desearía que fuera ella quien lo pusiera en su lugar. Kagome no parecía ser consciente del poder que le daba su apellido. Nadie la juzgaría a ella, nadie la contradeciría. No tenía por qué temer nada. Él no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Ahora bien, no podía luchar en todas sus batallas en su nombre. La joven tenía que implicarse más.

No lograba llegar hasta su corazón. Kagome era muy introvertida y no permitía que nadie atravesara el muro que había alzado a su alrededor. Cada día fracasaba al pedirle una cita. Pensó que, con el paso de las semanas, se iría ablandando, pero, en lugar de eso, la veía cada vez más decidida a rechazarlo. Entre sus teorías, había barajado la posibilidad de que pidiéndole tantas citas la estuviera presionando demasiado. Kagome tenía toda la pinta de ser ese tipo de persona que necesitaba su propio espacio. Si le insistía, ella se ahogaría y se alejaría.

Se le ocurrió esa idea una semana después del incidente con Naraku, cuando este volvió a clase y llegó a sus manos una revista que compró en el quiosco de la facultad. Generalmente, no compraba revistas, pero ver a Kagome en la portada llamó su atención. Era una revista de economía que estaba estudiando las políticas y valores familiares de empresa. Los Higurashi ocupaban la portaba y las páginas centrales de la revista. Por eso Kagome se vistió de aquella forma; era un caso excepcional. La verdad era que estaba preciosa, sobre todo con el cabello suelto y las lentillas que permitían ver sus preciosos ojos, pero no era ella. Parecía artificial. A él no le importaba que mostrara su bello cuerpo con ropa ajustada o que lo ocultara. Solo quería que no cambiara. Kagome era muy especial.

No le pidió una cita después de clase. Esa era su nueva estrategia. Sabía que se arriesgaba a que ella creyera que había perdido el interés, pero, tal vez, fuera mejor opción que hacerle sentir incómoda pidiéndoselo a diario. Recogió las actividades que los alumnos llevaron a clase en el aula y las guardó en la carpeta mientras salían del aula. Para su suerte, Kikio no había vuelto a molestarlo después de aquel encontronazo que tuvieron semanas antes. Para su desgracia, era más cruel que nunca con Kagome. ¿Cómo podía ayudarla sin que lo mirara como si fuera un extraterrestre?

Fue el último en salir del aula. Cerró la puerta con la copia de la llave que le había confiado su tutor y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia su despacho. No dio ni un solo paso. Kagome estaba apoyada en la misma columna en la que lo esperó Kikio en la otra ocasión. Llevaba un jersey marrón grueso que apenas marcaba su figura, una falda vaquera hasta los tobillos y unas botas de piel. Ni se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí. Estaba pensando en algo. ¡Qué raro! Kagome se marchaba inmediatamente después de terminar las clases en su bicicleta.

Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando ella se percató de su presencia. Lo miró de reojo y se irguió, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Tragó hondo y notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. ¡No podía ser! Volvió la cabeza para ver si había alguien a su espalda. Descubrió que, efectivamente, estaban solos en el corredor. Empezó a transpirar. ¿Lo esperaba a él? LA muchacha lo miró a los ojos a través de los cristales de sus gafas. Era bellísima.

― Aún no he tenido ocasión de darte las gracias.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué tenía que darle las gracias?

― ¿Perdón?

― Por lo de la semana pasada... ― se explicó ― Y por tu ayuda con Kikio. Gracias.

No tenía por qué darlas. ¿Qué clase de caballero no ayudaría a una dama en apuros?

― Tú… — suspiró — ¿Has tenido algo que ver con la expulsión de Naraku?

No merecía la pena ocultarlo.

― Sí.

― ¿Cómo? Yo no…

― Es una larga historia.

Cuyos detalles no merecía la pena que contara. Al parecer, Kagome no coincidía con él, ya que, lo siguiente que dijo, lo dejó de piedra.

― ¿Por qué no me la cuentas tomando un café?

Después de tanto tiempo insistiendo, solo un necio rechazaría semejante oferta. Le pidió que le esperara y corrió hacia el despacho de su tutor. Para su desgracia, justo ese día quería que se quedara para hablar sobre la tesis. Muy a su pesar, le dio largas para volver junto a Kagome. Esa oportunidad era única y temía que, si la perdía, no se le volvería a presentar. Ya tendría tiempo de perfeccionar la tesis doctoral; aún le quedaban siete meses.

― ¡Kagome!

Lo esperaba apoyada en la misma columna. Al verlo, consultó su reloj de muñeca.

― Pensé que no volverías…

Leyó la inseguridad en su mirada. ¿Acaso alguien le había dado plantón antes? Se ocuparía de demostrarle que él nunca la dejaría tirada.

― El profesor me entretuvo. ― se excusó ― En la cafetería de la universidad, podemos…

― No. ― lo interrumpió abruptamente ― Quiero decir… ― meditó ― ¿Te importaría que fuéramos a otra cafetería? ― sugirió ― No quiero encontrarme a nadie conocido…

Magnífica idea. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió a él? En la cafetería de la universidad no tendrían ninguna intimidad. Todos lo conocían a él por su reputación y todos conocían a Kagome por su apellido. No les quitarían el ojo de encima. Además, se arriesgaban a cruzarse con Naraku o con Kikio. ¿Por qué arriesgarse?

― ¿Hay algún sitio en particular al que te gustaría ir?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

― Primero, tengo que recoger mi bicicleta.

La acompañó a la parte de atrás de la universidad para recoger la bicicleta. Una vez allí, se tensó ante lo que encontró. Kagome, a su lado, tembló. Una persona teóricamente anónima le había dado una buena paliza a su bicicleta; a él se le ocurrían dos posibles nombres para los culpables. Se acercó disgustado y la revisó. La correa estaba fuera de lugar, el volante desalineado, la rueda trasera necesitaba un parche y la delantera estaba torcida del eje. Nada que no pudiera arreglar con un destornillador y una llave inglesa.

Escuchó un sollozo a su espalda. ¡Diablos! Kagome estaba mucho más afectada de lo que él esperaba. ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Sus compañeros de la universidad le hacían bullying a una chica encantadora. Sabía que sacar el asunto de la denuncia en ese instante, cuando aún no había podido hablar con ella del asunto de Naraku, solo la pondría nerviosa. Así pues, decidió darle todo su consuelo en forma de abrazo. Un abrazo que lo dejó tan sorprendido a él como a ella. Kagome era tan cálida y se amoldaba tan bien a él que lo dejó sin habla.

― Dame unos minutos para conseguir unas herramientas y te arreglaré la bicicleta.

Kagome, por supuesto, intentó detenerlo, mas él era demasiado testarudo como para dejarse convencer. Pidió un destornillador, una llave inglesa y algunos tornillos y parches en conserjería y se dedicó por completo a la bicicleta durante la hora siguiente. Kagome se sentó en el suelo a su lado y se dedicó a pasarle las herramientas cuando se las pedía. Le contó su vida. En vista de que ella no le daba conversación, empezó a hablar de él y de cómo acabó en la universidad. Para cuando terminó de arreglar la bicicleta, ella incluso le hacía preguntas y le pedía detalles de su vida. Sabía que solo necesitaba que le dieran confianza.

Montaron juntos en la bicicleta. Él pedaleó y Kagome se abrazó a él, sentada en el asiento supletorio. El paseo en bicicleta fue de lo más agradable. Cuando vivía con su madre, solía utilizar la bicicleta a diario para moverse por el pueblo. En la ciudad, había dejado de usarla y casi había olvidado lo divertido que era, especialmente en tan buena compañía. Algunos pensarían que eran una versión barata del tópico de la pareja que pasea en motocicleta. A él le parecía que se encontraban en la versión más romántica posible. Llevaría a Kagome en bicicleta a donde ella quisiera. En ese caso, a una encantadora cafetería en las afueras de la ciudad.

No había mucha gente y todos estaban inmersos en sus asuntos. Nadie levantó la cabeza para señalar al genio o a la rica heredera. Allí, eran unos completos desconocidos. Comprendió en seguida por qué a Kagome le gustaba tanto ese sitio. Él solo era medianamente "famoso" desde que estaba en la universidad; Kagome había sufrido aquel acoso desde que nació. Encontrar un sitio como ese era muy importante para ella. El hecho de que lo compartiera con él, significaba muchísimo. ¿Era consciente del honor que le había concedido?

Se sentaron en una mesita al final del local que daba a una ventana desde la cual se veía el campo. Pidieron café con leche y unos croissants a la plancha con mermelada. Hablaron de su carrera al principio. A juzgar por cómo hablaba Kagome, confirmó la sospecha de que no le gustaba en absoluto lo que estaba estudiando. Cuando se lo comentó, ella se sonrojó y retrocedió. Se maldijo por haber metido la pata hasta que ella volvió a hablar y le confió que le encantaba todo lo relacionado con el arte. Junto con eso, le contó la terrible historia de cómo su padre mató su afición. Eso le confirmó dos cosas: la primera, que Takeo Higurashi era la clase de hombre que él imaginó; y, la segunda, que Kagome no recibía ni dentro, ni fuera de casa el cariño que necesitaba.

Dispuesto a animarla y a demostrarle que él estaría para ella, que era la persona en quien podía confiar, tomó su mano y la acarició. Esa fue la primera vez que su piel entró en contacto directo con la de Kagome. Fue un momento mágico, como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera atravesado. ¿Habría sentido ella algo remotamente parecido? Bueno, no apartó la mano, ni lo desdeñó con la mirada. Eso era un buen avance, ¿no?

Siguieron charlando sobre él, sobre ella, sobre sus familias, sobre sus estudios, sobre sus gustos, sobre la sociedad, la política, etc. Hablaron tanto que tuvieron que pedir más cafés y se les empezó a hacer de noche. No quería marcharse todavía de su lado. Sentía deseos de aferrar su mano para siempre.

― Me he divertido mucho contigo. ― admitió Kagome al final de la velada ― No suelo tener mucha compañía.

― Tal vez sea hora de cambiar eso. ― sonrió ― Me encantaría que lo repitiéramos.

― A mí también.

Entonces, ella se quedó mirando su taza fijamente; luego, le lanzó una mirada furtiva. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Es una tontería… ― musitó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― Dímelo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y lo miró tímidamente.

― Estaba pensando que eres como la leche…

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo semejante. Decir que se quedó mudo era poco para expresar su estupor ante aquella afirmación. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

― Verás, tú eres muy maleable, dinámico y sincero, como la leche. No importa dónde te pongan o qué hagas, tú eres capaz de hacerlo todo, encajas en todas partes, y le encantas a todo el mundo. Eres la clase de persona que tiene lo que hay que tener para producir un cambio importante.

― Entonces, ― contestó conmovido por sus palabras ― tú eres como el café.

― ¿Porque soy amarga, antisocial y solitaria?

― ¡No, boba! ― se rió ― Porque intentas disgustar a la gente para no mostrar lo maravillosa que eres en tu interior, pero, cuando te condimentan de la forma adecuada, eres capaz de iluminar una ciudad tú sola.

No sabía decir si la había impresionado o la había asustado. Lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Tal vez, lo hubiera hecho. Desde que la conoció, todo había cambiado en su vida. Esperaba que para bien. Tomó su taza de café, avergonzado por lo que había dicho, pero no llegó a beber. Se quedó paralizado cuando, en el rostro de Kagome, se fue atisbando poco a poco una dulce sonrisa. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír.

― Entonces, ― Kagome tomó su propia taza de café ― ¿por el café con leche?

Repitió el brindis y correspondió a su sonrisa. Desde ese día, le encantaba el café con leche. Era la mezcla perfecta.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Tenía novio. Inuyasha y ella eran novios. Nunca pensó que algo semejante pudiera sucederle a ella. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la soledad, a no encajar en ninguna parte, que, por un tiempo, llegó a creer que pasaría el resto de su vida sola, sin el privilegio de poder disfrutar del abrazo de otro ser humano. Había pasado tanto tiempo convenciéndose a sí misma de que no había un alma gemela para ella, que, cuando llegó esa persona, no lo supo ver. Fue toda una sorpresa y se encontró de lo más inmersa en ello antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo tan siquiera.

Hizo falta que saliera durante un mes entero con Inuyasha para que se percatara de que no eran solo amigos, como ella creyó en un principio. En ese mes, fueron a tomar su obligado café con leche después de clase, e incluso salieron algún fin de semana para ir al cine, a dar una vuelta o a cenar juntos. En su casa, fue toda una novedad que ella empezara a salir, tanto que hasta su padre se percató por fin, antes de que llegaran las facturas de fin de mes, de que ella existía. Había llegado a preguntarle a dónde iba cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta de casa. No salía de su asombro por la reacción de su padre. Tampoco le sorprendió que le recordara el buen nombre de la familia y que debía ser muy cuidadosa.

Empezó a cambiar su aspecto, a cuidarlo y a esforzarse por estar bonita. De repente, se encontró por las mañanas mirándose al espejo y comparando sus prendas para decidir la más adecuada. Se compró ropa nueva. Casi nunca usaba su mensualidad, así que tenía una buena suma de dinero acumulada. En su vestuario empezaron a aparecer faldas cortas a la altura de las rodillas e incluso más cortas, jerséis más favorecedores, blusas y abrigos entallados, etc. También compró maquillaje, pero solo lo básico: polvos, brillo de labios y rímel. Empezó a dejarse el cabello suelto más a menudo cuando Inuyasha le confesó que le encantaba su melena. Por último, dejó las gafas de pasta de lado y se acostumbró a usar las lentillas.

Inuyasha notó el cambio y no tardó en decirle que sin las gafas estaba preciosa. A decir verdad, no se lo tomó bien. Aunque en un rincón secreto de su mente sabía que había apartado las gafas para mejorar su aspecto, se negaba a decirlo en voz alta. No quería ser juzgada por su imagen, sino por su ser. Por eso, se enfadó.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque ya no parezco una nerd? ― frunció el ceño y notó cómo se le arrugaba el puente de la nariz sin el soporte de las gafas ― No puedo creer que seas tan superficial…

― ¡Y yo no puedo creer que te cueste tanto aceptar un cumplido! ― enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos entonces ― Sin las gafas puedo ver tus ojos. ― le explicó ― Odiaba aquellas gafas porque ocultaban tu alma de mí. Ahora, no podrás ocultarme nada. Tus ojos son el reflejo de tu alma.

Ese mismo día, al volver a casa, tiró las gafas a la basura y se juró que nunca volvería a ponerse unas. Aun así, no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que estaba saliendo con Inuyasha. Fue un sábado, paseando por el centro comercial, cuando lo descubrió. Se acercaban las navidades e Inuyasha quería llevarle un buen regalo a su madre, pero no sabía que comprarle. Le habló de su madre y le pidió que lo ayudara.

Ese día, se esmeró especialmente acicalándose. Estrenó una mini falda vaquera con unos leotardos beige y unas botas altas de tacón de cuña. Para la parte superior escogió un jersey de cachemir color vino y un abrigo marrón entallado hasta las rodillas que marcaba su silueta. Se soltó el cabello de nuevo y se colocó un gorro de lana a juego con el jersey. Inuyasha no dijo nada al verla, pero notó en su mirada que estaba impresionado. Se acicaló de esa forma porque esa era la última semana en la que se verían. En cuanto dieran las vacaciones el miércoles, Inuyasha cogería el coche y viajaría a su hogar para pasar las navidades con su madre. Ella se prepararía para otras falsas y artificiales navidades con su familia, simulando ante la prensa que eran una familia normal y corriente.

Inuyasha vio algo en un escaparate; le pidió que lo esperara mientras que él entraba en la tienda. Lo esperó junto a una pantalla que emitía publicidad sobre las tiendas del centro comercial. Le pareció que sería una buena idea para ahorrarse tiempo recorriendo un centro comercial tan grande. Entonces, se le acercaron un grupo de tres chicos que no serían mucho mayores que ella y le invitaron a tomar algo con ellos. Al principio, le impresionó la oferta. Había pasado de ser una paria total a que todos empezaran a hablarle con total normalidad. Incluso en la universidad notaba que sus compañeros ya no estaban tan tensos con ella. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Rechazó su invitación, por supuesto; ellos insistieron. Molesta, les dijo que ya estaba acompañada y que su amigo llegaría en seguida. No se lo creyeron; uno de ellos tuvo la osadía de pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros y tirar de ella como si fuera su pareja para arrastrarla hacia la zona de hostelería. Empezó a enfadarse y dejó de ser educada, pero solo consiguió que se burlaran de ella. Justo cuando creyó que iba a tener que gritar, Inuyasha apareció de la nada y apartó al tipo que la tenía agarrada bruscamente.

― Si os vuelvo a ver molestando a mi novia, no seré tan compasivo.

Los chicos, en cuanto le echaron un vistazo a Inuyasha y vieron su cara de pocos amigos, salieron corriendo de allí. Ella, la verdad, no estaba demasiado lúcida para pensar en eso. Inuyasha había dicho que ella era su novia. ¿Desde cuándo eran novios? Se estrujó el cerebro en los próximos minutos caminando junto a él hasta que se dio cuenta de que hacían cosas de novios, o, por lo menos, las cosas que se veía que hacían los novios en las películas. ¡Si caminaban de la mano! ¿Cuándo empezaron Inuyasha y ella a darse la mano para caminar por la calle? Recordaba llevar bastante tiempo haciéndolo con total naturalidad.

Ese día, además, recibió su primer beso. Cuando al fin encontraron un regalo que a Inuyasha le pareció aceptable para su madre, la llevó a patinar sobre hielo al centro de la ciudad. Habían colocado la pista en la plaza principal, en torno a un enorme árbol de navidad. Al principio, temió no recordar cómo se hacía, mas logró dominar la técnica tan rápido como puso los pies sobre el hielo. Cuando era niña, entre sus actividades, se había llegado a encontrar el patinaje artístico. Por eso, no le costó nada realizar un lutz y dar giros. Inuyasha, quien no era muy experto, la seguía costosamente. Se rio por su incomodidad y tomó sus manos para que giraran juntos.

Patinaron hasta el centro de la pista, muy cerca del árbol de navidad, donde fueron ralentizando el ritmo. Allí, al detenerse, Inuyasha hizo algo que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Se inclinó y la besó. Solo fue un roce suave, pero más que suficiente para que el corazón le latiera desbocado contra el pecho. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Inuyasha? Luego, se apartó y la miró en silencio, pidiéndole permiso para volver a besarla. En respuesta, lo abrazó y le ofreció sus labios para que la besara en condiciones. Le pareció escuchar fuegos artificiales de fondo.

Antes de despedirse, Inuyasha le entregó una de las bolsas que llevaba. Sabía que había comprado algo mientras que ella lo esperaba junto a las pantallas publicitarias, pero no le dijo qué era. Así que era para ella. Cogió la bolsa y desanudó el lazo que unía las asas para abrirlas. Dentro había un adorable peluche con forma de pingüino: su animal favorito.

― ¡Oh, es precioso!

― Así no te sentirás sola mientras estemos separados las próximas dos semanas. ― se explicó ― Puedes abrazarlo y pensar en mí.

Nunca admitió ante él que había abrazado a ese pingüino a diario, sin poder dejar de pensar en él. Ese peluche se había convertido en su único consuelo, su salvavidas. La comida de Nochebuena la tomó con su familia, frente a un ejército de reporteros y fotógrafos deseosos de publicar un jugoso artículo sobre cómo pasaban las navidades los Higurashi y lo solidario que era Takeo Higurashi. Para ella fue un infierno ver a su familia hipócrita interpretando el papel de familia perfecta y recordando en más de una ocasión la cantidad de dinero que se donó a los comedores sociales para que tuvieran una buena cena de navidad. Su padre se tomó una fotografía con ella frente al árbol de navidad que montaron los criados y no entre toda la familia, tal y como le dijeron a los fotógrafos, e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se atrevió a decir que no imaginaba unas navidades sin su ojito derecho.

Debió cambiar de opinión en Nochevieja, puesto que se marchó a Hawai con unos viejos amigos a celebrar el año nuevo. Su madre fue a Rusia a salir de fiesta con sus antiguas amigas de la escuela de modelos. Sus tres hermanos mayores desaparecieron antes de las siete de la tarde de ese día y no volvieron hasta varios días después, sin dar explicaciones, cuando se suponía que tenían órdenes de quedarse con su hermana. La hermana tonta que no los delató. Ella cenó en su dormitorio con la única compañía del peluche que le regaló Inuyasha sentado frente a ella. Apenas unos segundos después de que la bola de año nuevo bajara, Inuyasha la llamó por teléfono y estuvo una hora entera hablando con ella. Tuvo que esforzarse por no sollozar para que él no notara que estaba llorando de alegría por su llamada.

El primer día de clase, tuvo que retener el imperioso deseo de saltar de la silla para abrazar a Inuyasha en cuanto lo vio. Horas después, cuando ya era hora de terminar las clases, Inuyasha cogió su mano y la llevó a su cabina de doctorando, donde le mostró el reportaje sobre su familia en navidad en las páginas centrales de una importante revista. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada por ese espectáculo. ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha de ella? Por lo visto, nada malo. La tomó entre sus brazos y le dio el consuelo que ella necesitaba. Seguro que no era tonto, que sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía en su casa sin que ella diera más explicaciones. Desearía tener una madre como la de Inuyasha que, en lugar de salir de fiesta con sus amistades en la otra punta del mundo en Nochevieja, llorara de felicidad por tenerla a su lado.

En febrero, preparó chocolate de San Valentín para Inuyasha. Las cocineras le ayudaron; tuvo que practicar mucho las semanas anteriores al señalado día para dominar la técnica y prepararle el chocolate perfecto. Uno de sus hermanos lo descubrió y fue llamada al despacho de su padre para una intervención donde participó toda la familia. Querían saber con quién estaba saliendo y si era aceptable para la familia. Sabía que a su padre le encantaría tener a Inuyasha en su empresa, que sería como un trofeo para él, así que mintió para protegerlo. Dijo que no salía con nadie, que solo estaba interesada en un compañero. Le dolió lo rápido que su familia aceptó la mentira, alegando que ningún chico se fijaría en una chica tan tímida y carente de encanto como ella.

Un mes después, Inuyasha le regaló una Wonder Box por su cumpleaños para que pasaran un romántico fin de semana juntos en un hotel con SPA y pista de esquí. Se le presentó un importante dilema. Por una parte, tenía que mentir a sus padres y ser lo bastante convincente para que le permitieran irse un fin de semana. Por otra parte, tenía que enfrentarse por fin a la íntima cuestión que llevaba meses acechándola. Inuyasha y ella aún no habían mantenido relaciones sexuales después de cuatro meses de relación. No sabía nada de la experiencia de Inuyasha en ese tema, pero sí sabía que la suya era nula. La idea la aterraba. Hacía un tiempo que sus besos se estaban volviendo más hambrientos y su necesidad de una mayor intimidad se estaba acrecentando. ¿Inuyasha también lo habría sentido? ¿Aquel regalo era para que ellos…?

Se armó de valor y mintió a sus padres. Les dijo que unas compañeras de la carrera le habían invitado y que, como no tenía muchas amigas, sería una gran oportunidad para entablar amistad. Sus padres, quienes estaban deseosos de que ella dejara de ser tan antisocial, le dieron su permiso y no volvieron a preguntar nada sobre el tema. Entonces, se compró ropa interior nueva de la más fina y un par de bikinis y se hizo la foto depilación en todo el cuerpo. Estaba decidida a intentarlo. Por ella y por Inuyasha, quien seguro que esperaba una novia que cumpliera en todos los aspectos.

Al llegar el sábado por la mañana, dejaron sus maletas en la habitación y fueron a esquiar. No había esquiado nunca, aunque no por falta de oportunidades. Inuyasha, quien vivía en una región donde nevaba con frecuencia, le enseñó cómo hacerlo; ya estaba pillando el truquillo al mediodía. Comieron en el bufé libre y tomaron chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea, en el salón. Por la tarde, se pusieron los bañadores y recorrieron el circuito del SPA. Aquella era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha con tan poco ropa. Lo máximo que había llegado a atisbar hasta entonces eran sus brazos hasta los codos. Se notaba que iba al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma. Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban musculados y tenía bien marcadas y definidas las líneas de los abdominales y la ingle. Trató por todos los medios de no mirar más abajo, donde el bañador cubría esa parte de la anatomía masculina que ella no conocía.

Por la noche, al regresar al dormitorio, las cosas se complicaron. Ver la enorme cama de matrimonio le produjo una taquicardia. Cogió el camisón y entró en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse sin poder mirar a Inuyasha a la cara. Se desnudó y se cubrió con una toalla diminuta. ¿Y si salía así? Se miró en el espejo con las mejillas sonrojadas y apartó la toalla para mirarse. ¿Le gustaría a Inuyasha? Volvió a cubrirse y se abrazó. Inuyasha la había visto en bikini durante toda la tarde. ¿Qué opinaría? A lo mejor no estaba interesado en lo que ella tenía que ofrecer; por eso se habría comportado con tanta normalidad cuando volvieron al dormitorio. ¡No sabía qué hacer! No quería parecer una buscona, ni una desesperada, pero tampoco una mojigata.

La respuesta le llegó en forma de calambre en el vientre. Se dobló al sentirlo; los riñones le dolieron como si se los estuvieran retorciendo. Asustada, se llevó los dedos entre las piernas y descubrió, angustiada, que le había venido el período. Se suponía que todavía quedaban algunos días. Ella era exacta como un reloj para eso. ¡Lo había fastidiado todo!

― ¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien? ― Inuyasha tocó la puerta ― ¿Qué sucede?

― E‐Estoy bien… ― mintió.

― ¡No es verdad! ― la descubrió ― ¡Estás llorando! ― le sorprendió que la hubiera escuchado ― Abre la puerta Kagome o la echaré abajo.

Avergonzada y rezando para no haber manchado la toalla, quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y la entreabrió. Inuyasha parecía aterrado. ¿Tanto lo había preocupado? No sabía que hubiera estado tanto tiempo en el cuarto de baño. El reloj de la mesilla marcaba que había pasado cerca de veinte minutos.

― ¿Kagome?

― Me ha bajado la regla… ― reventó ― ¡Lo he estropeado todo!

En respuesta, Inuyasha la abrazó y le besó la coronilla.

― Te traeré tu neceser, ¿vale? No pasa nada. ― le dio otro beso en la frente ― No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, ni estar asustada, Kagome. ¿Crees que te traje aquí como un adolescente cachondo con la única intención de echarme sobre ti? ― le dio otro beso en la mejilla ― Te amo, Kagome.

Y ella no había podido dejar de pensar en ello desde entonces.

― ¡No lo entiendo!

Apretó los dientes con fastidio hasta que le dolieron. La verdad era que no ponía en duda el hecho de que Kikio no comprendiera aquella operación. Sus trabajos bien demostraban que la atención que prestaba a la clase debía ser nula porque o no los entregaba o ni siquiera el título estaba bien puesto. No sabía por qué tenía que perder el tiempo con esa clase de alumna. Estaba claro que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en sacarse la carrera. No era nada justo tener que soportarla; más aún cuando sabía que su creciente interés por la asignatura en los últimos meses se debía a Kagome.

En la facultad todos sabían a esas alturas que Kagome y él eran novios. De hecho, no hicieron nada por ocultarlo tras haber superado la timidez inicial de Kagome. Se marchaban juntos en la bicicleta de Kagome, se tomaban de la mano por los pasillos, hablaban en cuchicheos a veces para que nadie los oyera. Quien no lo supiera era porque no iba a clase. Parecía que de la mano de su relación había llegado una nueva oportunidad para Kagome de integrarse. Habían llegado a decirle que si él salía con Kagome, la chica no tenía que ser tan borde como aparentaba. Kagome no podría haber sido borde en toda su vida, no pegaba con ella. No obstante, también había anunciado problemas con Kikio, quien no dejaba de intentar fastidiar a Kagome con él, y con Naraku, quien estaba decidido a que lo echaran de la universidad.

Intentaba ser lo más conciliador posible y no dejarse influenciar por los otros. No quería que nada pudiera enturbiara su relación con Kagome. Mucho menos después de lo que le costó darle la confianza y la seguridad que necesitaba para abrirse a él. Lo había decidido ya. No pensaba dejar a Kagome nunca. Ella sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. No aceptaría menos que ella y no había nadie mejor en el mundo. ¿Quién cambiaría la perfección?

― Kikio, ya te lo he repetido cuatro veces.

― ¡No me ha quedado claro, profe!

¡Dios, él no era el profesor! Y, aunque lo fuera, ¿no le daba vergüenza hablar así en la universidad? Kagome estaba sentada justo detrás. No le dejaría olvidarlo…

― Yo ayudaré a la señorita Tama. Siga con la ronda, Taisho.

Suspiró de puro alivio cuando su tutor le dio esa gran noticia. Kikio se quedó pálida y miró con horror al profesor, quien descubriría que, además de ser una cuentista, no tenía ni idea de la asignatura. Se volvió y captó la sonrisa de Kagome, quien por todos los medios trataba de no echarse a reír. Le encantaba esa nueva Kagome que reía y sonreía con tanta sinceridad. Nunca olvidaría que él le enseñó a reír de esa forma tan especial.

Rodeó la hilera de mesas y se dirigió directamente hacia su novia, ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos de otros alumnos. Una vez a su lado, se inclinó y revisó sus operaciones. Tal y como imaginó, todo perfecto. Apuntó con su bolígrafo rojo un visto en la hoja y la pasó en busca de un folio en blanco. Allí escribió.

Inuyasha: _¿Te ha parecido gracioso? Eres cruel por reírte de tu novio. Como castigo, hoy te has quedado sin tu ración de besos._

Kagome tomó su propio bolígrafo y escribió debajo.

Kagome: _¡Qué susceptible! Me temo que no seré yo quien más sufra si me castigas._

Inuyasha: _¡Eres cruel!_

Kagome: _No me enseñaron el significado de la palabra piedad, ya lo sabes._

Inuyasha: _¡Dios, te amo!_

La amaba con locura. Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que besaba el suelo que ella pisaba. Kagome era su prioridad, lo más importante, lo más bello que había en su vida. Nunca se enfadaba con ella, no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que ella aún no le hubiera dicho que lo amaba. Esa era una espinita clavada en su corazón que aún le dolía. Sabía que Kagome no se crió en un entorno que se caracterizara principalmente por la calidez y el amor de una familia. Entendía que le costara comprender el sentimiento y expresarlo. Esa era la razón de que le estuviera dando tiempo a pesar de lo que su corazón exigía.

Muchos dirían que su relación avanzaba muy lentamente. Casi cinco meses sin haber hecho el amor era algo que no cualquier hombre estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Sin embargo, a él le parecía que todo había seguido su curso con naturalidad. Su relación no era un noviazgo superficial de instituto destinado al fracaso. Aunque en el plano físico hubieran ido despacio, habían profundizado muchísimo en sus sentimientos. Mucho más que algunas parejas que llevaban años juntas. Su relación había madurado lo suficiente como para plantearse incluso el vivir juntos. Esperaría a terminar el doctorado y aceptar por fin una oferta de empleo para proponérselo. A Kagome aún le faltaba otro año de universidad, mas estaba dispuesto a costeárselo. No necesitaba a un padre para el que solo representaba un gasto más al mes.

Aún recordaba con una sonrisa su salida de fin de semana. Los dos intentaron forzar un poco las cosas. Él creyó que si se alejaban y tenían más intimidad, Kagome se relajaría y podrían dar otro paso más en su relación. No tenía por qué ser necesariamente consumar el acto. Se conformaba con que no se aterrorizara cada vez que sus manos quisieran acariciarla. Kagome captó el mensaje y quiso forzarse a sí misma a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparada. La llegada de su ciclo menstrual fue un verdadero alivio para los dos, y se dieron cuenta de lo tontos que fueron.

Una semana después, hicieron el amor en su apartamento. No estaba en absoluto preparado. Alquilaron un par de películas, hicieron unos recados en el supermercado y subieron a su piso, tal y como habían hecho en otras ocasiones. Cocinaron juntos la cena, se sentaron en el sofá con la manta y se dispusieron para una agradable velada en compañía. Todo comenzó cuando se inició la segunda película. Ya habían cenado para entonces y habían fregado los cacharros. Se tumbaron en el sofá y se acariciaron perezosamente mientras seguían el hilo argumental de la película. A los veinte minutos de empezar la película, el protagonista se acostaba con una mujer en una escena de lo más detallada para el espectador. Entonces, sus caricias sobre la espalda de Kagome se volvieron más ansiosas, y él más consciente de sus senos aplastados contra su torso y sus caderas incrustadas entre las suyas. Kagome no reaccionó negativamente a sus atenciones. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, estaban haciendo el amor en el sofá.

Estaba todo lo unido que podía estar a Kagome físicamente. Solo les faltaba por pulir algunos lazos afectivos y otros más oficiales. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que presentarse ante la familia de Kagome. Su madre ya sabía de su preciosa novia cuanto necesitaba saber, pero Kagome aún no le había contado nada a su familia. Tuvieron una discusión por ello. A los tres días de haber hecho el amor, mientras tomaban su café con leche, admitió que en su casa creían que estaba saliendo con unas amigas nuevas. Se enfadó muchísimo y no dudó en demostrárselo. Él lo estaba dando todo en esa relación y, el hecho de que ella no hubiera contado nada en casa, le indicaba que no se lo tomaba en serio. Entonces, cuando dejó de despotricar sobre lo disgustado que estaba, Kagome le dijo entre sollozos que solo pretendía protegerlo de su padre. Confirmó sus sospechas. Takeo Higurashi lo quería en su empresa y no dudaría en utilizar a su hija para lograrlo. ¡Qué estúpido fue al enfadarse con ella!

Llevaban juntos cinco meses y dos maravillosas semanas. Se avergonzaba de recordar que se planteó seriamente rendirse en su empeño por lograr una cita con ella. Kagome era tan cortante a veces. No estaba en absoluto acostumbrada a que le dijeran cosas agradables y desconfiaba de quien las pronunciaba. Escuchando sus relatos sobre todas las personas en su vida que intentaron usarla para llegar hasta su familia, se sintió asqueado. Kagome se había ido cerrando poco a poco gracias a la ayuda que había recibido de su familia y de otras personas. Por esa razón, se propuso también ayudarle a hacer amigos, demostrarle que podían quererla por lo que era. Quedaron con un par de amigos suyos que eran pareja, Miroku y Sango, y salieron los cuatro juntos. Aunque le estaba costando, Kagome empezaba a sentirse cómoda con ellos.

Tras haber terminado la clase, aclaró unos puntos sobre la tesis con su tutor y corrió hacia su lugar de quedada habitual con Kagome. Ella lo esperaba allí, consultando algo en su móvil de espaldas a él. Los vaqueros ajustados le sentaban estupendamente y la camiseta de manga corta con escote de barco que llevaba ese día realzaba sus encantos. Aunque lo mejor de todo era su melena suelta, danzando con el viento. No había podido evitar notar que Kagome había ido cambiando su vestuario desde que empezaron a salir. Le hacía sentirse muy orgulloso saber que su novia se tomaba tantas molestias por estar guapa para él.

― Llegas tarde, profe.

Por fin se dio cuenta de que había llegado.

― Muy graciosa. ― se acercó y le dio un pico en los labios ― ¿Alguna novedad? ― le preguntó señalando con un ademán de cabeza el móvil.

― No. ― guardó su teléfono en el bolso con expresión aburrida ― Mi padre me ha pedido que, si me cruzo con algún periodista, le diga que no sé nada sobre una modelo mejicana que se ha liado con Kaito… o algo así…

Lidiar con los paparazzi era su mayor problema. Anteriormente, Kagome pasaba junto a ellos sin ser reconocida por su atuendo y sus gafas. Actualmente, la prensa la reconocía de prisa. Por eso, para transitar por la calle, Kagome siempre llevaba con ella una goma del pelo, unas gafas de juguete que parecían de verdad y alguna de sus antiguas prendas. Hasta el momento, habían podido evitar a los fotografiaran, pero ambos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que protagonizaran la portada de alguna revista del corazón.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Pronto, no podrían verse con tanta frecuencia como la que estaban acostumbrados. Kagome se acercaba a la recta final del curso y estaría hasta arriba de trabajos y exámenes. Él estaba en sus últimos meses para rematar de una vez la tesis doctoral. Tendrían que ser fuertes.

― Te amo, Kagome.

Lo dijo con sinceridad, sin compromisos, sin esperar nada a cambio. Si Kagome no estaba preparada para decirlo, la esperaría un poco más. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Estaba embarazada; no lo entendía. Habían tomado precauciones en la mayor parte de los casos. Solo en un par de ocasiones no se protegieron debido a la premura del encuentro sexual. Sin embargo, hizo cálculos después y no estaba en sus días de fertilidad. Eso no tendría que haber sucedido.

Todo empezó poco antes de la época de exámenes. Empezó a tener nauseas por las mañanas, mal estar estomacal a lo largo del día, cansancio y dolores de cabeza pronunciados. Al principio, no le dio demasiada importancia; habría cogido un virus. Al ver que no remitían los efectos tras haber tomado durante unos días Ibuprofeno, se recordó que estaba en época de exámenes, en el tramo final del curso. Seguro que ese mal estar no era más que un reflejo de su nerviosismo y ansiedad. Además, eso mezclado con la falta de tiempo para encontrarse con Inuyasha formaba una reacción explosiva en ella.

En los meses de mayo y junio, ni ella disponía de mucho tiempo para encontrarse con Inuyasha, ni Inuyasha podía permitirse rebajar las horas de trabajo para finiquitar la tesis doctoral. Los dos estaban muy agobiados. Entre semana solo podían verse en clase. Al terminar, se reservaban unos minutos para abrazarse, besarse y darse ánimos. Tuvieron que renunciar a su habitual cita en la cafetería. Por las noches, Inuyasha la llamaba todos los días y hablaban de cualquier cosa. Lo importante era escucharse el uno al otro. El sábado por la tarde era el único día que habían podido reservarse para compartir y lo aprovechaban al máximo.

Durante el período de exámenes, se obligó a sí misma a levantarse de la cama temprano a pesar de los mareos que sentía, desayunar en condiciones e ir a clase. Tuvo siete exámenes, uno para cada asignatura del doble grado, que duraron dos horas cada uno. Empezaron el día cinco de junio y terminaron el veinte. Para entonces, Inuyasha ya tenía la aprobación de su tutor para entregar el trabajo y presentarlo. Tenía de fecha para presentar la tesis en la facultad el último día de junio y presentaría la tesis quince días después. Le pidió que le diera esa semana para repasar su tesis y corregir posibles errores, y juró que, luego, sería todo suyo. La presentación oral no parecía preocuparle en absoluto.

Esa semana que siguió a la espera de que Inuyasha volviera a estar disponible, fue tortuosa. Achacó el hecho de que sus síntomas se prolongaran a la espera por las notas, pero, tras haberlas recibidas y quedar satisfecha con sus siete sobresalientes, se percató de que algo realmente serio estaba sucediendo. Su malestar persistía y empezó a hacerse preguntas. Temía acercarse a la consulta de un médico y que le dijera algo malo. Por eso, empezó a buscar en Google las posibles causas de aquella enfermedad. Encontró varias posibilidades, algunas más espeluznantes que otras. El embarazo llamó su atención. Los síntomas eran prácticamente idénticos. Se llevó una mano al vientre instintivamente y lo notó duro. Asustada, empezó a hacer cálculos y se percató por primera vez de que no tenía el período desde que se fue de fin de semana con Inuyasha. Eso era cerca de tres meses.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Ella era como un reloj con su período, nunca fallaba. En aquella ocasión, achacó el hecho de que se le adelantara al estrés. De ahí en adelante, había estado tan contenta y emocionada con la nueva intimidad que compartía con Inuyasha que no le importó en absoluto el hecho de que no le bajara la regla. Mejor, así nada impediría que estuvieran completamente unidos. Ni siquiera se cuestionó nada. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza: Inuyasha, su familia, los estudios. Había cambios en todas partes, más de los que ella sabía manejar.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprar una prueba de embarazo en una farmacia. No se la hizo en casa, ni en la universidad por temor a que alguien conocido la descubriera. Fue a su cafetería habitual a tomar café y entró en el lavabo. Allí, realizó la prueba. Necesitó unos minutos antes de ser capaz de volver a salir tras ver el inmediato y tajante resultado. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar por completo. ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha? Él tenía una brillante carrera profesional por delante. No lo culparía si creía que lo mejor era… La sola idea la horrorizó. No pensaba abortar. Así de simple.

Pagó un café que no llegó a beber y salió de la cafetería. Lo suyo sería hablar cuanto antes con Inuyasha y contarle lo sucedido, pero solo le faltaban tres días para presentar la tesis. No quería desconcentrarlo y que cometiera un error del que luego pudiera arrepentirse después de tres largos años de duro trabajo. Así pues, se guardó el secreto para sí misma y esperó encerrada en su dormitorio a que Inuyasha la llamara por teléfono para avisarle de que volvía a ser todo suyo. Esa llamada llegó el último día de junio a las once de la mañana. Inuyasha ya había entregado su tesis y deseaba verla cuanto antes. Quedaron en verse en su apartamento a las cuatro.

Intentó aparentar normalidad cuando se vieron. En verdad se esforzó. No pudo engañar a Inuyasha ni por un instante. Sabía que algo estaba pasando y exigió que se lo contara inmediatamente. Bien, si eso era lo que quería, se lo diría sin tapujos.

― Estoy embarazada.

Inuyasha necesitó sentarse. Se dejó caer sobre una silla del comedor mientras su mirada se deslizaba de su rostro hacia su vientre, aún plano. Lo vio tragar saliva, el movimiento de la nuez fue muy notorio, e incluso lo escuchó. Aquella noticia le había impactado más de lo que imaginó. ¡Dios, ella también se sentía así!

― ¿Estás segura?

Abrió el bolso y le entregó el test de embarazo que se hizo previamente. Inuyasha la tomó y comparó con la caja. Le temblaban las manos.

― No es del todo seguro… ― musitó ― Tendría que ir al ginecólogo para que lo confirme, pero… ― le escocieron las lágrimas en los ojos ― ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Inuyasha?

Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa y se levantó. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros con cariño y sonrió.

― Nos casaremos, por supuesto. ― dijo logrando sorprenderla ― Mañana iré a tu casa y hablaré con tu padre.

No se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Al día siguiente, cuando al fin se sintió capaz de levantarse de la cama, se puso una blusa lila de manga de bombacho corta y un vestido de tirantes morado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos adornado con un cinturón de piel marrón. Se estaba cepillando la melena cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido del timbre. Alguien los visitaba. Se apresuró a ponerse unos mocasines lilas a juego con el conjunto y salió corriendo de su dormitorio hasta llegar al descansillo de la escalera.

¿Aquel era Inuyasha? ¡Menudo cambio! En lugar de vestir su acostumbrado atuendo desenfadado compuesto de vaqueros y camiseta o camisa, se había puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata gris. Nunca le había visto vestirse tan formal. Se había quitado también el piercing de la ceja y su cabello perfectamente recortado estaba peinado hacia atrás con gomina. Parecía un hombre de negocios. La clase de hombre que su padre aprobaría. ¿Lo hizo por eso?

No pudo correr a recibirlo antes de que su padre apareciera. Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio la bienvenida como si se tratara de un rey.

― Pensaba hacerte mi oferta el día quince, cuando presentaras tu tesis. No esperaba esta visita, pero es bien recibida.

Su padre no sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

― Lamento decirle que ese no es el motivo de mi visita. ― el corazón se le aceleró a la espera de que Inuyasha continuara ― He venido por su hija, mi novia. ― aclaró ― Vengo a decirle que nos vamos a casar.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, vio a su padre sinceramente sorprendido. Nunca nadie había dejado atónito a su padre. Palideció incluso y se volvió para mirarla como si fuera una total desconocida. Era cierto que ella no dijo nada en casa, que merecía aquel escrutinio, mas todo fue por el bien de Inuyasha y de su relación. Inuyasha no quería trabajar para su padre, y su padre haría todo lo posible para alejarla de él si no lo conseguía en su empresa.

La siguiente hora fue todo un caos. De repente, se encontró con Inuyasha y toda su familia en el despacho de su padre. Su madre organizó la reunión familiar en un periquete y se sentaron en los sofás. Les sirvieron té, pastas y canapés. Ella pidió un zumo, sabiendo que ni la cafeína ni la teína le convenían en su estado, y probó un sándwich, consciente de que el estómago se le cerraría antes de que terminara la reunión. Sus padres, aunque, al principio, sorprendidos, se mostraron encantados con su futuro matrimonio. Sus hermanos miraron con desprecio a Inuyasha Sabían que él era un potente rival por la presidencia de la empresa y que su padre se la confiaría al mejor.

Inuyasha les explicó a grandes rasgos cuál era su relación, sin entrar demasiado en detalles, y terminó aclarando el motivo de que la boda fuera tan precipitada. A su madre se le cayó la taza de té cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Su padre pidió que le sirvieran algo más fuerte. Sus hermanos se rieron por lo bajo. Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando a que le sucediera algo que a su juicio estropearía su carrera.

― Comprendemos la situación. ― dijo al fin su padre.

A partir de entonces, empezó la contraoferta. La trató como si fuera un objeto, una mercancía que podía vender y utilizar en su beneficio. Enumeró todas las razones por las que estaba disgustado con ellos y no dejó de recordarles el eco que esa noticia podría tener en la empresa, que eran personajes públicos. Quería ser compensado por ello, no económicamente sino laboralmente. Además, decía asegurar que solo quería lo mejor para el futuro de su hija y que su oferta era lo mejor. Exigió que Inuyasha trabajara para su empresa. Dijo que tendría un puesto directivo, un contrato indefinido, un salario elevado y sería uno más de la familia. Se sintió tan barata escuchándolo…

Al terminar un magnífico discurso de marketing a pesar de ser improvisado, todos estaban impresionados por lo que proponía. Su madre fue la primera en decir que era una oferta estupenda y en felicitarla por encontrar tan buen partido. Sus hermanos parecían querer estrangular a su padre y al nuevo oponente por la presidencia. Inuyasha no decía nada y mantenía la mirada impasible. Entonces, se volvió hacia ella y la captó con su hipnótica mirada.

― ¿Quieres que trabaje para tu padre?

Inuyasha dejaba la decisión en sus manos. Sabía que él no quería trabajar para su padre, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio por ella. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle algo semejante? No le obligaría a trabajar para su padre por más que este le suplicara con la mirada aunque, a cambio, le estuviera haciendo un favor a los ruines de sus hermanos. ¿Qué clase de esposa sería de lo contrario? No quería empezar su matrimonio con tiranteces.

― No.

― Entonces, recoge tus cosas. ― se levantó ― Nos vamos.

Dicho y hecho. Ignorando los argumentos y las pegas de su padre, desesperado porque no había logrado atrapar a Inuyasha en su red, recogieron sus cosas. Inuyasha la ayudó a hacer las maletas y las cargó. Ella llevaba una bolsa repleta de sus productos de higiene y objetos de gran valor sentimental. En sus brazos llevaba el pingüino que Inuyasha le regaló para que no se sintiera sola en casa. Su padre intentó detenerla, por supuesto, le advirtió de que, si salía por esa puerta, no volvería a ser bien recibida. Las palabras le dolieron. No sabía si su padre iba en serio, si era un farol, o si estaba tan desesperado que diría o haría cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos. Se apartó de él muy a su pesar por la terrible amenaza y salió con Inuyasha.

El hecho de que Kagome estuviera embarazada solo aceleraba las cosas, nada más. Tarde o temprano tenía planeado casarse con ella. Habría preferido esperar a que ella terminara la carrera por lo menos para pedírselo, pero, en ese momento, no estaban en posición de elegir. Kagome estaba aterrada y su familia había dejado bien claro que no la ayudaría. No sin recibir su sumisión eterna a cambio. No le gustaba en absoluto los términos en los que habló Takeo Higurashi sobre su hija y tampoco le gustaba la idea de verse obligado a trabajar de por vida para él. Aun con todo, lo habría hecho, se habría sometido si Kagome lo hubiera querido.

Necesitaba arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes de casarse. Habló con su madre y le pidió que le organizara la boda en su pueblo para dentro de un mes. Desgraciadamente, él no podría ir hasta el último momento y no quería enviar a Kagome sola con su madre. No temía que recibiera un mal trato, ni nada por el estilo. Su madre ya la adoraba. El problema era que el viaje era demasiado largo para que lo hiciera una mujer embarazada sola y que la timidez de Kagome podría suponerle un momento angustioso que prefería ahorrarle. Irían juntos. Únicamente fueron al ayuntamiento a arreglar los papeles y se los enviaron a su madre para que pudiera coger fecha en la iglesia. Aparte de eso, se compró un traje y acompañó a Kagome a una tienda de novias. Lamentó no tener más ingresos para comprarle algo mejor que un vestido de novia barato. Seguro que su padre habría contratado a un diseñador conocido para que le confeccionara un vestido único.

No tenía planeado empezar a trabajar seriamente hasta después de presentar el doctorado. La situación le obligó a rectificar. Abandonó su trabajo de ayudante del profesor en la universidad, con el que los ingresos eran escasos para empezar una nueva vida en familia, y aceptó una oferta. A partir de ese día, era el director financiero de una importante empresa de tecnología que, para su desgracia, estaba tan supeditaba a Takeo Higurashi como tantas otras. Evitó decir que tuvo un encontronazo con uno de sus accionistas y que se iba a casar con su hija. Lo único que le importaba era que la empresa le parecía aceptable y que, con su nuevo sueldo, podría plantearse comprar una casa familiar para el próximo año.

Kagome estaba la mayor parte del tiempo ausente. Sabía muy bien en qué pensaba. Su padre fue un duro negociador, no con él, sino con su hija. Supuso que Kagome no esperaba escuchar en voz alta algo que ella siempre supuso. Era más sencillo pensar que solo eran imaginaciones suyas sin confirmar. ¿Cómo pudo renegar de ella? Se le partiría el alma si su madre le retirara la palabra de esa forma. Por suerte, su madre no estaba tan consumida por el poder del dinero como la podrida familia Higurashi. Todavía le sorprendía que pudiera haber una manzana en buen estado en ese manzano.

El ginecólogo le recomendó ser paciente y comprensivo con su esposa. No conocía la situación familiar, ni era uno de los médicos de los Higurashi, pues la cambió de médico inmediatamente, pero pudo reconocer su estado depresivo en cuanto la vio. Kagome todavía tenía nauseas y sentimentalmente estaba especialmente sensible. En un intento de animarla, empezó a sacarla a pasear cada vez que volvía del trabajo. Daban una vuelta por el parque, la llevaba a tomar helado y, de vuelta a casa, hacían los recados juntos. Parecía que, poco a poco, su estado de ánimo iba mejorando, pero seguía volviendo la cabeza hacia la dirección de su casa con nostalgia.

El primer día libre que pidió fue para presentar la tesis doctoral. Tras recibir una avalancha de ovaciones y una impecable matrícula de honor a la espera del _summa cum laude_ , reservó en un restaurante para celebrar la noticia con Kagome. Parecía contenta por la noticia; por un momento, abandonó ese pozo oscuro en el que se había estado hundiendo en las dos últimas semanas.

― Yo también he estado pensando sobre mi carrera… ― comentó en los postres ― No voy a volver a la facultad.

La noticia lo dejó sin palabras durante unos instantes.

― ¿Estás segura?

― Sí. ― asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo ― Lo he estado pensando y ya no merece la pena que termine estos estudios… ― el fantasma de su padre regresó a su mirada durante unos instantes ― Ni siquiera me gusta. ¡Odio los números!

Aceptó su decisión. No podía obligarle a volver a la facultad, a estudiar una carrera que odiaba, con gente que la despreciaba, y embarazada. Tal vez fuera lo mejor que no volviera por allí en un tiempo. Un año sabático para repensarse el futuro no le vendría nada mal. Además, necesitaba que ella estuviera en casa para cuidar del bebé. No podrían llevarlo a la guardería hasta que tuviera cinco meses y, teniendo en cuenta que nacería en diciembre, eso no sucedería hasta mayo.

Volvió a pedir un día libre en el trabajo para viajar a su pueblo natal un día antes de la boda. No se irían de luna de miel. Era su primer mes en aquella empresa y estaba de prueba. Bastante que había pedido dos días de fiesta. Eso sí, se aseguró de que en recursos humanos supieran que iba a casarse y no solicitaría los quince días que le correspondían de vacaciones por matrimonio. Le hubiera gustado ir a alguna parte con Kagome, especialmente porque ella necesitaba ánimos y descanso. En otra ocasión, viajarían juntos.

Su madre los recibió con los brazos abiertos y mimó a Kagome como si fuera hija suya. De hecho, a él apenas le hizo caso frente a su futura esposa. Incluso tuvo que dormir en casa de sus tíos. Su madre decía que Kagome debía estar bien descansada para el día siguiente y que la casa estaría llena de mujeres, ayudándola a prepararse desde primera hora de la mañana. Al parecer, el novio era un incordio en todo eso. No le quedó otra que aceptar la decisión de su madre y le dio un último beso a Kagome antes de que volvieran a encontrarse en el altar. Deseó que la novia no huyera. Parecía lo bastante asustada como para salir corriendo y no le extrañaba. Todo estaba yendo muy de prisa.

Se casaron a la una del mediodía. Él estaba en el altar desde las doce y media, impaciente y nervioso. No pudo volver a respirar hasta que vio a Kagome deslizándose por el pasillo entre los bancos de la mano de su tío, quien se ofreció caballerosamente a escoltar a la novia. Estaba preciosa. El vestido sería barato, pero Kagome lo lucía como si fuera propio de una reina. De color blanco, corpiño de palabra de honor hecho con brocados y falda de princesa, nadie hubiera dicho que no era de diseño. Solo una mujer como Kagome podría lucirlo con tanta gracia natural.

Lamentablemente, los dos se deshincharon en cuanto ella llegó al altar. Olvidó decirle a su madre que nadie de la familia de Kagome acudiría a la ceremonia. En realidad, no lo olvidó. Simplemente, no quiso contárselo para evitar tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones desagradables. No pensó en las consecuencias de omitir ese detalle y su madre hizo lo más lógico. La iglesia estaba dividida en dos hileras de bancos. En una estaban los familiares y amigos del novio; la otra, destinada a la novia, estaba completamente vacía. Kagome volvió la cabeza para mirar con pesar los bancos vacios y él quiso matar a alguien, a un Higurashi a poder ser. ¿Cómo podían dejarla sola ese día? Sabía que, a pesar de todo, Kagome les envió una invitación para la boda.

Tras la ceremonia, ocuparon el único restaurante decente para celebrar una boda de todo el pueblo. Allí, se produjo el segundo momento incómodo. Kagome y él bailaron el vals nupcial tras la comida. Después, vino el momento de que cada uno bailara con sus padres. Se suponía que él bailaría con su madre y ella con su padre. Su madre se acercó inconscientemente y, al recordar que Kagome no fue acompañada, cambió de dirección para no provocar otro momento incómodo. Sin embargo, Kagome captó su intención y el significado de esa melodía y lo soltó para cederle su turno a su suegra. Entonces, su madre se apresuró a hacerle señas a su hermano para que se levantara y bailara con la novia. Su tío dejó la copa sobre la mesa abruptamente, derramando parte del contenido, y se levantó para ir en busca de la novia. Al final, no hizo falta.

Se volvió cuando alguien le dio un toque en el hombre para pedirle a su pareja y se encontró con el mismísimo Takeo Higurashi. Su mujer se aferraba a su brazo y estudiaba el lugar y a los comensales. El patriarca Higurashi junto a su mujer era el centro de atención. Dudaba mucho que alguien en ese pueblo hubiera visto jamás a gente más fina y elegante.

― Tuvimos problemas para aterrizar con el jet privado. ― se excusó ― ¿Cómo no podéis tener un aeropuerto?

Quedó francamente sorprendido por sus palabras, tanto que ni se movió cuando lo vio dejar a su esposa y tomar a su hija en brazos para bailar. Fue su madre quien tuvo que guiarlo en el baile, ya que él no podía apartar la mirada del que ahora era su suegro bailando con su hija. No sabía qué demonios le estaba diciendo, pero si volvía a hacer sufrir a Kagome, se las haría pasar canutas. Ya había tenido más que suficiente paciencia con los Higurashi. Kagome lloró. Soltó a su madre dispuesto a encararse con su suegro justo cuando su esposa abrazaba a su padre. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Los padres de Kagome se quedaron para los postres y ocuparon su lugar en la mesa con los novios. Fue un tanto incómodo y tenso. Su madre no sabía de qué podía hablar con sus consuegros teniendo en cuenta la clara diferencia social. La madre de Kagome, Sonomi Higurashi, parecía estar totalmente fuera de su elemento. El patriarca de los Taisho lo sermoneó por haberle regalado una boda tan barata a su hija. Él se encabritó y lo siguió en la discusión. Kagome intentaba hacer la paz inútilmente.

― Menos mal que yo he pensado en todo. ― Takeo buscó algo en el bolsillo interior de su americana y se lo extendió ― Mi regalo de boda.

Al ver el abultado sobre, le hirvió la sangre. No quería su dinero. Ahora bien, antes de que pudiera rechazarlo, Kagome lo tomó. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que rechazara el regalo de su padre? Estaba encantada. No había estado tan feliz desde que abandonó su hogar, y sería una crueldad intentar ponerla en contra de su padre en ese momento. Se rindió ante la decisión de su esposa y se recostó en el asiento. En cuanto vio que Kagome abría el sobre, se tensó de nuevo. ¡Esas cosas no se abrían en público!

Cuando Kagome sacara un fajo de billetes del sobre, se convertirían en la comidilla del pueblo. Bastante que los padres de Kagome ya eran el centro de atención en lugar de los novios. Entonces, Takeo Higurashi volvió a sorprenderlo por segunda vez. No era dinero. Era la información de una luna de miel a Costa Rica que ya estaba pagada por completo: avión, hotel, coche de alquiler allí, SPA, actividades, restauración. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado. ¡Maldita sea, no podían ir! El viaje tenía una pinta magnífica y estaría dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo en esa ocasión, pero tenía que trabajar y Kagome lo sabía. Por eso, intentó devolvérselo a su padre. Takeo lo rechazó.

― Irás. ― aseguró ― Ya he hablado con tu jefe. Estás oficialmente de vacaciones.

Eso lo volvió a enfadar. ¿Quién se creía que era para interferir de esa forma en su trabajo? Quería conservar su puesto, no que lo echaran por ese exceso de vacaciones. Se preparó para dejarle las cosas bien claras a su suegro cuando este los sorprendió con unos documentos nuevos plegados en tres partes.

― ¡Diablos, mujer! ― regañó a su esposa ― ¿Para qué demonios te compras bolsos tan grandes si para una vez que te pido que lleves algo importante te traes esa miseria? ― se quejó ― Esto no debería estar doblado.

― ¡Es un clutch! ― se lo enseñó ― ¡Un bolso de fiesta! ¿No pretenderías que cogiera otra cosa para este vestido?

Takeo suspiró hondamente, en signo de clara rendición, y le extendió los documentos a Kagome. Era la matrícula ya realizada y pagada para iniciar la carrera de Bellas Artes. ¿Por qué demonios no se le ocurrió a él hacerle ese regalo a su esposa? ¡Era perfecto! Llevaba un mes entero despotricando de su suegro; el día de su boda, ese hombre se había comportado mucho mejor que él. Se había reconciliado con su hija, le había regalado una luna de miel de ensueño y encima la carrera que a Kagome le gustaba. No tuvo ánimo ni de reprocharle nada. Él era quien le había fallado a Kagome. En vez de aceptar que dejara la universidad por su propio beneficio, debió ofrecerle que estudiara su carrera favorita.

Abandonaron la celebración a las nueve de la noche para tomar el vuelo a las diez. Los padres de ambos los acompañaron al aeropuerto en la ciudad vecina y se despidieron allí. Su madre alucinó tanto al ver el jet privado de Takeo a la distancia que Sonomi tuvo que enseñárselo por dentro. Él agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, y se despidió de Takeo con un apretón de manos un tanto tenso. Sonomi le dio un beso en la mejilla y casi lo ahogó con su perfume. Después, se despidió de su madre con un abrazo y le suplicó que no contara nada del jet privado en el pueblo.

Casi tuvo que tirar de Kagome para que dejara de abrazar a sus padres, algo totalmente inusual hasta ese día, y la subió en brazos al avión, ignorando las contraindicaciones de las azafatas. Kagome estaba radiante de felicidad y, aunque los sucesos no se hubieran desarrollado exactamente como él esperaba, eso era lo que importaba al final. Takeo Higurashi había dado su brazo a torcer por fin y había reconocido a su hija como Dios manda. Ojalá esa paz con los Higurashi se prolongara. Odiaría que aquello no fuera más que un teatro bien organizado para atraerlo hacia sus redes. Kagome merecía que la amasen por lo que era.

No debió sorprenderle que tuvieran asientos en primera clase. Kagome apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le tomó la mano cuando el avión despegó. Le besó la coronilla y sonrió. Se sentía pleno de felicidad. No había sido tan terrible adelantar la boda. De repente, sentía que todo estaba sucediendo en el momento indicado.

― Te amo, Kagome.

En respuesta, su esposa cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. No pudo evitar que ese gesto le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma, ensombreciendo lo que debía ser un día maravilloso. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no había esperado ya más que suficiente para que Kagome le confesara sus sentimientos?

Continuará…

* * *

 **Con el siguiente capítulo, concluirá el fanfic (tampoco habrá epílogo).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pues, con este capítulo, el fanfic culmina. Aunque ya lo dije previamente, repito que no habrá epílogo en este caso. Aparte de eso, de nuevo, os doy las gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, y espero no haberos decepcionado. Tengo otro fanfic en el horno, pero no tengo claro cuándo empezaré a publicarlo porque me voy a Roma el día 1 y, si lo tengo para antes de ese día, no quiero dejaros esperando hasta que vuelva del viaje. Lo más probable es que empiece después del viaje. En fin, que me enrollo mucho, nos vemos pronto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

Su burbuja de felicidad reventó en septiembre, a la semana de haberse iniciado el curso académico. La luna de miel en Costa Rica fue maravillosa y volvieron más que predispuestos a convertirse en unos buenos padres para la criatura que iba a nacer. Mientras que Inuyasha trabajaba, ella se esforzaba por aprender a cocinar antes de tener que volver a la universidad. Sus primeros intentos fueron penosos aunque Inuyasha se lo comió todo sin emitir una sola queja. Para el final del verano, ya dominaba la técnica de los platos más sencillos al menos. Los platos más complejos requerirían más práctica.

Hablaron sobre el futuro en agosto. Inuyasha tenía un sueldo estupendo, los dos eran conscientes de ello; por eso, pronto, cuando hubieran ahorrado lo suficiente, podrían mudarse. Estaban pensando en conseguir una casa en un barrio residencial en el que su hijo podría crecer feliz y seguro. Ya sabían el sexo del bebé. En la revisión de los cinco meses, el ginecólogo, tras echar un buen vistazo a la ecografía, aseguró que sería niño. Al salir de la consulta, compraron algo de ropita para el bebé y unos juguetes. Dos días después de dar la noticia a sus padres, su padre les envió una cuna de regalo.

La relación con su padre era tensa por parte de Inuyasha. Aún no lo había perdonado. Podía comprender que se sintiera así. Ella lo perdonó rápido, pero no fácilmente. Su padre y también su madre tenían muchos momentos de ausencia que compensar, mas apreciaba el gran esfuerzo que estaban haciendo. Había oído decir en varias ocasiones que la gente solía darse cuenta de la importancia de las personas que la rodeaban cuando las perdía. Creía que eso les sucedió a sus padres, que por eso estaban tan deseosos de formar parte de su vida. Sus hermanos eran un caso aparte del que no le apetecía ni hablar.

El primer día de clase, cuando debía acudir a la presentación, Inuyasha la llevó en coche a la facultad de arte. Le dio un beso y le deseó suerte en su primer día. Debía decir que solo la primera semana de clase fue maravillosa. Conoció gente que compartía sus gustos y que no estaba en absoluto interesada en su apellido. Nadie conocía a los Higurashi allí, no más de lo necesario. Esa gente no leía la prensa económica, pero sí la sección cultural. Se sintió integrada e incluso hizo amistades con una persona tan introvertida como ella. Volvió muy feliz al apartamento y se lo contó todo a Inuyasha. Él la felicitó y le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ella. O al menos lo estuvo hasta una semana después.

Estaba embarazada de seis meses, cualquiera por la calle podría darse cuenta de que iba a tener un hijo y estaba casada. En clase todos lo sabían. Aunque no le hubieran preguntado, su barriga de seis meses y su alianza lo decían todo. Aun así, a un compañero bastante liberal, con el que había entablado amistad, le importó bien poco eso. La besó en la parada del autobús que ella tomaba para volver a casa. Se dispuso a aclararle el error y a dejarle bien claro que no quería que se repitiera hasta que vio a Inuyasha con su coche. Este aparcó frente a la parada, furioso. Salió del coche e hizo algo que ella nunca habría imaginado verle hacer: golpeó a Kouga. Le dio un buen derechazo en la mandíbula y lo tumbó. Luego, le dio un puntapié en el estómago y se dispuso a continuar golpeándolo. ¡Tenía que detenerlo!

― ¡Inuyasha, no!

― ¿Acaso él te gusta? ― le gritó furioso ― ¡Eres mi mujer!

A duras penas logró detenerlo para convencerle de que volvieran al coche. Justo ese día, Inuyasha había decidido sorprenderla yendo a recogerla a la universidad para luego llevarla a comer a algún sitio especial. Lo que vio le quitó las ganas por completo, por supuesto. La llevó a casa y allí empezó la discusión. Le dejó despotricar a gritos lo que pensaba de lo que había visto; no habló hasta que vio que él se sentaba y se calmaba. Parecía que ya empezaba a pensar los hechos en frío. Entonces, le explicó lo que sucedió y que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, que su intención era dejarle las cosas bien claras a Kouga.

― Siento haber sido tan bruto contigo… ― dijo su marido al fin ― Estaba celoso. ― admitió ― Comprenderás que no quiera que vuelvas a la facultad, ¿no?

― ¿Cómo?

― No estaré tranquilo si tú vas a ese sitio con ese tal Kouga.

― No voy a ese sitio con Kouga. ― le aclaró ― Voy a la facultad a estudiar arte.

― Él seguirá estando allí. ― masculló ― Eres una mujer casada, Kagome.

― Sí, soy una mujer casada. ― coincidió ― Tu mujer, no tu propiedad. Seguiré yendo a la facultad, te guste o no. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ― lo retó ― No quieres que vuelva porque no te fías. Crees que yo…

― ¡No me fío de él! ― golpeó la mesa con un puño ― Además, estás muy embarazada. No debiste empezar el curso este año.

Lo que Inuyasha dijo aquella tarde le dolió mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta. Después de aquella discusión, todo fue de mal en peor. Siguió yendo a la facultad, por supuesto. A veces pensaba que su verdadera motivación era llevarle la contraria a Inuyasha más que estudiar el área del conocimiento que siempre había amado. Últimamente, cada vez que un dolor le molestaba o que encontraba alguna dificultad en clase, se convencía a sí misma de que debía seguir adelante para darle a Inuyasha en las narices.

Con Kouga puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa al día siguiente. Tuvo el descaro de decirle que no pretendía estropear su matrimonio, que eran demasiado conservadores. Además, añadió que siempre había querido probar a mantener relaciones sexuales con una mujer embarazada. Estaba tan indignada y tan hormonalmente alterada que le dio dos bofetadas, una en cada mejilla, y le retiró el saludo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Se había cargado la estabilidad que tenía con su pareja! Eso le dio otro motivo para continuar en la facultad ese año. Quería que Kouga la viera a diario y supiera lo que ella pensaba de él, que no estaba a su merced, que tenía principios.

Inuyasha apenas le dirigía la palabra. Intentaba hablar con él, entablar conversación en las comidas, hacerle preguntas sobre su trabajo y contarle el tipo de cosas que siempre le contó y él escuchó tan atentamente. Ya no parecía tener el mismo interés. Así pues, terminó por distanciarse y volvió a hablar con el pingüino que él le regaló. Al menos, él la miraba mientras le hablaba. Su marido, en cambio, ya no la quería. Evitaba al máximo hablar con ella, apenas la miraba, ya no le hacía el amor, salía de casa solo.

La madre de Inuyasha los visitó en octubre y notó que algo estaba pasando. En agosto, también estuvo una semana en su apartamento de visita y pudo verlos desbordantes de felicidad. Le enseñó a tejer entonces y le dio algunos consejos para la cocina. En esa segunda ocasión, todo fue muy tenso e incómodo. Ninguno fue desagradable con ella y, de hecho, fue todo un alivio tener a alguien con quien hablar en casa. El problema era cuando los tres compartían el mismo aire. Izayoi lo notó, y debió echarle una buena bronca a Inuyasha cuando la llevó a la estación de autobuses. A la vuelta, Inuyasha, furioso, le exigió saber qué le había dicho a su madre. No se creyó que ella no le hubiera dicho nada.

― Ya no puedo creer nada de lo que tú digas. ― concluyó.

Eso sí que dolió. Tanto que se desmayó y despertó en el hospital. El doctor dijo que estaba muy estresada, que volvía a tener principio de depresión y que necesitaba reposo. Contraindicó que continuara con sus estudios en ese estado. Inuyasha no dijo una sola palabra mientras el doctor hablaba; después, se derrumbó. Se abrazó a su vientre y le suplicó perdón por haber sido tan duro con ella.

― No quería hacerte daño… ― se lamentó ― Si te hubiera ayudado más, no te habrías sentido tan mal.

― No es eso lo que me ha hecho sentir mal…

Eran sus palabras afiladas como puñales las que la habían herido.

― ¡Ya basta! ― exclamó ― Volvamos a casa, necesitas descansar. El lunes me ocuparé de informar a la universidad en tu nombre.

― ¿Informar? ¿De qué?

― De que lo dejas, por supuesto.

― ¿Dejarlo? ― exclamó ― ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedo dejarlo ahora!

― Ya has oído al médico. ― dijo con aparente calma a pesar de lo hinchada que se veía la vena de su cuello.

Sí, el médico le había dado a Inuyasha la excusa perfecta para pedirle que dejara los estudios sin parecer que era por sus razones egoístas. Desgraciadamente, ella era demasiado testaruda.

― No voy a dejar mis estudios, Inuyasha.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Tan terrible sería no poder ver a tu querido Kouga todos los días? ― le recriminó ― Estás dispuesta a poner en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo por ese…

― Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Inuyasha. ― le advirtió.

Inuyasha no volvió a decirle ni una sola palabra en el sentido más literal. Ya no le daba ni los buenos días, le lanzaba las cartas que le llegaban del correo, le pasaba el teléfono cuando era para ella y tomaba su comida sin hacer sonido alguno. Odiaba el ruido que emitían los cubiertos contra la porcelana.

Las navidades no pintaban nada bien. Inuyasha seguía sin hablarle, el bebé ya estaba cerca y no tenían absolutamente nada planeado. Su padre les invitó a pasar la Nochebuena de verdad en su casa, pero Inuyasha rechazó la oferta. Al mismo tiempo, su suegra los invitó a su casa e Inuyasha volvió a rechazar la oferta sin mediar palabra con ella. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Quería pasar la Nochebuena enfurruñado con ella en casa? A ella no le apetecía nada quedarse con él en ese estado. No quería que sus navidades volvieran a ser como las que ella recordaba en su hogar. Su padre le había prometido unas navidades de verdad, sin prensa, ni falsedades. ¿Por qué iba a quedarse en casa con un marido que ya no la quería?

Les daría una sorpresa a sus padres. Esa tarde, aprovechando que Inuyasha aún no había vuelto del trabajo, tomó una decisión. Se preparó una bolsa con mudas limpias y se vistió para ir a casa de sus padres. Como él ya no la quería cerca, seguro que le estaba haciendo un regalo navideño estupendo al marcharse unos días. Notaba cierta incomodidad en el vientre, pero supuso que ya se le pasaría. Así había sido su embarazo desde septiembre. Intentaba controlar los nervios y el estrés por el bien del pequeño, pero eso a ella la estaba torturando.

Amaba a Inuyasha. Sabía que lo amaba desde que él rechazó la oferta de su padre y la sacó de su hogar, aunque estaba segura de que aquellos sentimientos existían, por lo menos, desde que pasaron aquel fin de semana juntos. Había tardado mucho en admitirlo. Nunca había amado a nadie, no conscientemente al menos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la decepción con las personas que la rodeaban que se protegía diciéndose a sí misma que nadie era especialmente relevante en su vida. Se equivocó por completo. Aquel día, cuando se marchó de casa, descubrió dos cosas impactantes. La primera: que estaba perdidamente enamorada del hombre que juró protegerla. La segunda y más reveladora: que añoraría a su familia mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Su padre no había sido tan malo como ella se había empeñado en retratar.

De repente, estaba más sola que nunca. Tal vez, si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle antes a Inuyasha lo que sentía por él, todo aquello no habría sucedido. No le extrañaba que su confianza en ella fuera tan frágil cuando no le dio auténticos motivos para creerla. ¿Qué esperaba? Inuyasha le había abierto su corazón y ella no había sabido corresponderle del mismo modo. Ya era tarde. Seguro que encontraría a otra persona que se mereciera estar a su lado.

Perdió el equilibrio al dar el próximo paso y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándose el vientre y doblándose de dolor. Por fin comprendía la incomodidad de ese día: estaba de parto. Sintió como el líquido tras romper aguas se deslizaba entre sus piernas y lloró. Lo esperaba para el veintinueve o el treinta de diciembre, no para el veinticuatro. Tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de las personas que la rodearon en la calle y, en seguida, llegó una ambulancia que la transportó al hospital. Llamó a Inuyasha por teléfono una y otra vez e incluso le dejó un mensaje de texto y otro mensaje de voz. ¿Por qué no le cogía?

No quería dar a luz sola, así que llamó a sus padres y se presentaron allí en seguida. No le sorprendió demasiado que se presentaran con una cubitera con champán y unas copas. Rechazó su oferta y vio consternada a su madre, tomando el dorado líquido.

― Duele mucho… ― se quejó.

― El primero es el más doloroso. ― recordó su madre ― Yo estuve dieciocho horas de parto y no sabes lo que dolió. ¡Tu hermano era enorme! Viendo el tamaño de tu marido seguro que…

Gimió preocupada al escucharla al mismo tiempo que la asaltaba otra contracción. Su padre le tomó la mano y dejó que apretara cuanto necesitara para calmarse.

― ¡Sonomi! ― la regañó su padre ― Se supone que tenemos que ayudarla, no asustarla más.

― Bu‐Bueno… ― tomo otro trago de champán ― Los siguientes ni te enteras.

No habría siguientes en la situación en la que se encontraban. Sus padres no lo sabían, pero cada vez estaban más cerca del divorcio.

― ¿Dónde está tu marido? ― preguntó su padre como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos ― ¡Debería estar junto a su mujer!

― Está trabajando… ― lo excusó ― Tendrá una reunión; por eso, habrá apagado el teléfono.

― ¿A quién se le ocurre apagar el móvil teniendo a una mujer a punto de dar a luz? ― masculló ― Voy a hacer unas llamadas y lo traeré aquí aunque tenga que hacerlo a rastras…

No dudaba que su padre cumpliría aquellas palabras. Se relajó sobre la camilla y pensó en su marido, en su hijo y en ella. ¿Qué les deparaba el futuro?

…

No podía concentrarse en la reunión. En realidad, no podía concentrarse en nada desde septiembre. Solo pensaba en Kagome, en su Kagome. Quería reconciliarse con ella, volver a ser la pareja que eran, pero la imagen de Kouga besándola aún lo atormentaba. La creyó cuando le dijo que ella no era partícipe del beso, que la pilló por sorpresa, que no lo quería. ¡Claro que la creyó! Conocía a Kagome y sabía que no era de esa clase, pero numerosos factores habían ido malogrando la relación.

Pedirle que dejara la carrera en aquella primera ocasión fue un error. Kagome se lo tomó como algo personal y se convenció a sí misma más que nunca de que no iba a dejar los estudios ni por él, ni por el bebé, ni por nadie. Él se comportó como un cromañón; a cuenta de eso, fue imposible convencerla de que dejara los estudios en los peores momentos de su embarazo. Se enfadó creyendo que Kagome lo había puesto verde frente a su madre y le chilló como no se debía chillar a ninguna mujer, menos embarazada. Se sintió muy avergonzado de su comportamiento al verla inconsciente en el suelo y temió lo peor. Luego, la testarudez de los dos los distanció más todavía.

Tendría que haber dejado que ella manejara el asunto de Kouga y callarse. Su desconfianza lo estropeó todo. ¿Y cómo confiar en ella? Ni siquiera le había dicho una sola vez lo que sentía por él. No sabía si se casó con él por amor, por costumbre de estar a su lado, porque era el primero y ella creía que el único o porque estaba embarazada. No sabía nada. Kagome no hablaba nunca de sus sentimientos con nadie, se cerraba en banda y no se la podía forzar a decirlos en voz alta. No sabía cómo tratar con esa situación tan compleja.

Se había decidido a arreglar las cosas como fuera. Si descubría que no estaba enamorada de él, la enamoraría. Estaba harto de aquel silencio que se habían impuesto, de ver sus ojos suplicantes, de escucharla llorar en el cuarto de baño, de sentir que se levantaba por las noches dolorida por el embarazo y no pedía su ayuda, de ser el extraño en su casa. No podían seguir así, mucho menos cuando el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. Había rechazado las invitaciones de pasar las navidades con sus familias para estar a solas con ella. Allí, no podrían hablar y serían la comidilla de todo el mundo en cuanto notaran su distanciamiento. Reservó mesa en un restaurante íntimo y le compró un regalo. Iba a poner fin a las hostilidades costara lo que costase.

― ¿Qué opina, Taisho?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el director general de la empresa le pidió su opinión. ¡Diablos, no había atendido a la conferencia! Estaba mascullando una disculpa, avergonzado, cuando la puerta fue abierta por un becario con un teléfono inalámbrico que lo salvó.

― ¡Es el señor Higurashi!

Se armó un gran revuelo en la sala con la sola mención de ese nombre. Daba igual donde fuera, el apellido de su esposa lo perseguía. El director general sonrió encantado y alargó la mano para indicarle al becario que podía darle el teléfono. El becario agachó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia él. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

― Quiere hablar con su yerno, el señor Taisho.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él. Takeo Higurashi solo llamaba a la empresa para hablar de y con su yerno desde que él entró a trabajar allí. Llamó para conseguirle las dos semanas de vacaciones de su luna de miel, para asegurarse de que su jefe no se replanteara contratar a otro hombre que no fuera él para ocupar su puesto, para comprobar si su sueldo era aceptable, para consultar el estado de sus acciones con él. Su jefe le iba a coger manía a ese paso.

Se disculpó con los demás asistentes, tomó el teléfono y salió de la sala de reuniones.

― ¿Takeo? ― preguntó.

― ¿Por qué tienes el móvil apagado? ― lo regañó su suegro ― Tu mujer lleva cuatro horas de parto en el hospital, intentando contactar contigo sin éxito.

― ¿Ka‐Kagome?

Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la americana como un autómata. Descubrió con sorpresa que estaba apagado. Intentó encenderlo, pero no funcionaba. ¡Se le había acabado la batería! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?

― ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

Con esa orden, Takeo le colgó el teléfono. Furioso por las consecuencias de su descuido, farfulló una disculpa acelerada en la sala de reuniones y avisó en recursos humanos del motivo de su partida antes de bajar al garaje de la empresa. Corrió hacia su coche, preocupado por Kagome, y conectó el teléfono móvil al mechero del coche. Según iba saliendo del aparcamiento, fue encendiendo el móvil. Tenía dieciséis llamadas de Kagome, ocho llamadas de Takeo, un mensaje de texto y un mensaje de voz. En el mensaje de voz, Kagome tenía la voz tan débil que parecía que se estuviera muriendo.

Aceleró lo máximo que pudo, y se plantó en el hospital en un tiempo record. La escena que se encontró le pareció de lo más surrealista. La madre de Kagome estaba cerca de necesitar que la hospitalizasen a ella de tanto beber. Su suegro estaba dando órdenes por teléfono a sus otros hijos con las mangas recogidas y la mano de Kagome tirando de su corbata hasta casi ahogarlo. Kagome tenía la frente perlada en sudor y el cabello revuelto. Llevaba puesto uno de sus camisones en lugar del camisón del hospital. ¿Cómo era posible? Juraría que lo llamó desde la calle. Entonces, vio la bolsa de viaje. Una bolsa de viaje completamente distinta a la que había dejado preparada para su hospitalización. ¿Lo estaba abandonando cuando se puso de parto?

En cuanto lo vio, su suegro dejó de hablar por teléfono y agarró a su esposa mascullando que no iba a probar ni una gota más de alcohol en lo que quedaba de año. Se quedó a solas con Kagome. Su silencio lo rompió el grito de Kagome cuando le vino otra fuerte contracción que le hizo doblarse en la camilla. Corrió a su lado y le dio la mano para que la apretara. Parecía que eso la ayudaba a sentirse mejor. En unos pocos segundos, volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada y respiró más pausadamente.

― Me quedé sin batería. ― le explicó ― Siento no haber recibido tu mensaje. Debí estar aquí inmediatamente. Si no hubiera sido tan descuidado…

― No tiene importancia… ― musitó Kagome.

― ¡Sí que la tiene! ― exclamó ― ¡Por Dios, me estabas abandonando!

Kagome, más que asustada por haber sido descubierta, parecía extrañada y lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Entonces, supo que se precipitó a la hora de sacar conclusiones.

― Si no me dejabas, ¿por qué llevabas esa bolsa de viaje? ― la señaló.

― Iba a pasar las navidades con mis padres… ― se explicó ― No parecía que te apeteciera demasiado estar conmigo…

― Eso no es verdad. ― le aseguró ― He reservado en un restaurante para que cenemos tú y yo juntos. Quería tenerte solo para mí y que habláramos…

― Hace casi dos meses que no quieres hablar conmigo. ― le recordó.

― Quería que nos reconciliáramos. ― confesó ― Los dos nos estamos haciendo mucho daño. Pensé que era hora de poner fin a las hostilidades y empezar a pensar en nuestro futuro. En los próximos meses, nos vamos a necesitar el uno al otro. El bebé requiere muchas atenciones y está claro que no vas a dejar los estudios… ― era el momento ― No quiero que dejes los estudios.

― ¿No?

― No, mi amor. ― le besó el dorso de la mano ― Te amo, Kagome.

Kagome abrió la boca dispuesta a decirle algo, pero el único sonido que emitió fue un grito que indicaba la llegada de otra contracción. Un médico y una enfermera entraron para revisarla. Aún le faltaban cuatro centímetros por dilatar para poder ir a la sala de partos. Aprovechó el momento para acomodarse quitándose la americana y la corbata y regresó junto a Kagome mientras se remangaba la camisa. Volvió a tomar su mano como si se tratara de un salvavidas en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance.

― ¿Quieres que esté aquí contigo? ― le preguntó, temeroso de su respuesta.

― Claro que sí… ― musitó ― ¿Acaso crees que preferiría a Kouga? ― adivinó sus pensamientos ― Si estuviera aquí, lo estrangularía hasta quedarme a gusto…

Y, a continuación, Kagome le habló tal y como solía hacerlo. En las siguientes horas, le narró todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses y él se negó a escuchar por cabezonería. Se sentó en una butaca y la escuchó encantado de que volviera a confiarle todos sus secretos. Cuando le contó cómo se enfrentó al canalla de Kouga, se sintió muy orgulloso de ella. Al escuchar lo que él le respondió, quiso matarlo con sus propios puños. ¡Menudo cerdo! Él también habría ido a clase cada día para recordarle con la mirada que sabía de qué patrón estaba cortado.

Hacia las cuatro de la mañana, Kagome seguía removiéndose inquieta en la camilla. Había intentado que durmiera un poco, pero el dolor se lo impedía, así que terminó por resignarse. Se tumbó en la cama junto a ella y dejó que se apoyara en él. Solo parecía estar cómoda tumbada contra él. Sonomi se había tumbado en el sofá y dormía la mona ruidosamente. Kagome había admitido horas antes que envidiaba lo fácilmente que sus padres habían conciliado el sueño. Él se abstuvo de decir que el alcohol siempre era de gran ayuda. Takeo se quedó dormido sentado, con los pies de su esposa sobre el regazo. Roncaba tan ruidosamente que una enfermera entró en la habitación, creyendo que estaban agujereando la pared con un taladro.

― Yo también quería disculparme… ― murmuró Kagome ― No me he portado bien contigo…

― No digas tonterías. ― le dio un beso en la frente ― El único insensible he sido yo.

― No es así… ― frunció el ceño por otra contracción ― Debí decirte hace mucho lo que siento por ti… ¿Me perdonarás por ser tan tonta?

― Kagome…

― Te amo, Inuyasha.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para celebrar que al fin estaban por completo conectados. No pudo ni rozar sus labios cuando Kagome pegó tal grito que sus padres despertaron de golpe. El niño ya venía. Se puso una bata de quirófano y acompañó a Kagome a la sala de partos, donde no soltó su mano ni un solo instante. Se convirtió en su animador, la ayudó a empujar como pudo y soportó el dolor en su mano, consciente de que no era nada en comparación con lo que ella estaba sufriendo. A las cuatro y cuarenta y dos minutos del veinticinco de diciembre, nació Setsu. Medía cincuenta y siete centímetros y pesaba cuatro kilos doscientos gramos. El médico dijo que era un niño sanísimo.

Tres meses después celebraron el bautizo en la misma capilla donde él fue bautizado. La familia de Kagome al completo acudió de nuevo al pueblo. Se sorprendió de que Takeo Higurashi lograra arrastrar a sus tres hijos hasta allí. Sonomi se negó a probar el alcohol tras la experiencia de la resaca que la acosó cuando conoció a su nieto. Takeo sacaba pecho como si fuera hijo suyo. Los hermanos de Kagome no parecían demasiado interesados, pero su relación con Kagome había mejorado considerablemente desde que no temían que pudiera robarles la presidencia de ninguna forma. Su madre decía que Setsu era idéntico a su padre cuando tenía su misma edad.

Tras el bautizo, durante la velada en el restaurante, dejaron a Setsu en manos de sus abuelos, quienes pugnaban por tenerlo en brazos, y se escaparon al jardín para tener algo de intimidad. Su hijo era un trabajo a tiempo completo y sus responsabilidades reducían aún más las posibilidades de poder estar un rato a solas. Se besaron bajo la luz de la luna, ocultos entre unos manzanos.

― ¿Eres feliz, mi amor? ― le preguntó Inuyasha.

― Sí… ― suspiró ― Es todo perfecto… bueno… casi perfecto…

― ¿Casi perfecto? ― repitió ― ¿Qué falta?

― Hace mucho que no tomo café con leche… ― hizo un mohín.

Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio abiertamente al escucharla. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tomaron café con leche. Él no había sido capaz de volver a tomarlo sin Kagome. Como mucho tomaba café cortado. Se le ocurría una idea para solucionarlo.

― Bueno, si aún quieres ese café con leche, ― apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y sus manos ascendieron bajo la falda del vestido ― aquí tienes la leche…

― Y aquí el café. ― añadió ella besándolo.

Tardaron más de lo planeado en regresar al restaurante.

FIN


End file.
